Rhovan's Blade
by LV3950
Summary: Karigan/Fastion: There is an assasin loose on castle grounds, someone that is so good at what they do, that even the Weapons don't see what's happening...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Rhovan's Blade, that's my assasin. Everything else is Kristen Britain's genius mind at work_

* * *

All was surprisingly quiet at this hour. The evening watch had just changed. The captain of the castle guard, and the king especially, would not be happy that some of the soldiers arrived bleary eyed and slightly swaying. Apparently they had enjoyed in some of the celebrations being held for the new Rider Sir G'ladheon, Knight of the realm, and Fergal Duff, both honored for their brave actions in saving the damsel and Lady, Estora from her captors.

Rhovan's Blade chuckled. "Knight of the realm," the watcher mumbled to the quickly cooling air. "As if that will save you."

The Blade turned from her vantage point, walking along the castle wall toward the main entrance. She had just passed one of the ill-guarded side entrances when the door opened. The Blade quickly hid in the darkness and watched as the person emerged from the doorway. They were formally attired in what looked to be a green uniform, although it was somewhat difficult to be sure in the darkness. Everything about the unexpected arrival set the Blade on edge, who automatically noted everything about the rider, from the formal coat, to the gold sash around their waist, to the well-made, but well-worn boots on their feet. Most of all, the Blade took note of the saber hanging at their hip. The sheathed blade didn't bounce about against their leg as it would with an inexperienced swordsman, but moved with them as they walked, suggesting an experienced wielder.

The Blade's feet moved silently through the grass as they followed the unknown rider, curious what should draw them away from the celebrations being held in their fellow rider's honor.

* * *

Karigan trudged toward the stable, mumbling to herself about pirates and secrets and trying to forget the feel of king Zachary's warm and calloused hands holding hers as he brought her back to her feet. She shook her head again. "Love just isn't for me," she said with a sigh as the stable materialized in the darkness. She walked over to Condor's stall, but no nicker greeted her, no nose explored her hands, nor sniffed her pockets looking for a treat. He was asleep for the night, and Karigan didn't have it in her to disturb him.

She stood back, leaning aginst one of the center posts, at a loss of what to do. Confusion tore at her heart. She wanted to believe that the king had moved passed whatever it was they had had. But the look she had seen in his eyes tonight told her otherwise, and it scared her. He would be marrying Estora probably in the spring, as soon as the weather warmed and the ground dried from all the snowmelt. Summer by the latest, she figured. And yet his relationship with his future bride still seemed forced. She knew the marriage was desired by neither party, but the contract was signed and sealed, sealing their fates along with it.

"And mine as well," Karigan said ruefully.

She heaved a sigh, pushing herself upright, and gave up trying to understand it all as she strode toward the entrance. _Let the others enjoy their festivities,_ she thought, determining to call it a night. Drent, she was sure, would appreciate the frustration on the practice field tomorrow, as it always made her a fiercer fighter, even if it did nothing for her focus.

She thought of the days ahead as she walked through the darkness toward the castle, not noticing the figure that shadowed her steps.

Karigan's shadow thought against following her into the castle. Dressed all in black, the Blade was dressed to blend in with the night. Infiltrating the castle would have to wait until tomorrow. _Tonight_, the Blade thought, _I must make sure everything is ready._

* * *

_Yeah! my first fanfic! I guess now the tables are turned if I'm too slow to update..._


	2. New Recruit

_Author's note: Okay guys, don't expect updates this quickly every time, I just gotta write while the inspiration is there, you know? Thanks for all your comments, and please let me know about grammer and mis-spelling issues I may miss. And you may or may not like me after this chapter, as most of it is fluff, but I have to set the stage, so enjoy! and keep it up with those reviews, I love reviews._

* * *

Zachary sat at his desk only to find the reports awaiting his review right where he had left them yesterday. He groaned inwardly, not looking forward to the task ahead of him, and therefore counting the minutes before nine hour when his public audience would begin. In the meantime, however, he really had no excuse to put it off further.

He took the top report off the stack, skimmed over the contents, made a few notes on the bottom, and put his seal next to his signature and started a new stack on the opposite side of his desk.

About a third of the way through, there came a knock on his door. "Come," he called, not bothering to worry about who it was since there were two Weapons posted at the door.

The door opened to reveal Fastion. Zachary glanced at him for a moment, and then continued reading the report in his hands with a hasty "good morning, Fastion."

Fastion bowed to his liege, not caring that a sheet of paper had more of the king's attention than the king's personal guard. "Sire, it is almost time for your public audience," he said.

Zachary quickly finished writing his notations, signed the document, and sealed it, and put it on the small stack of papers he had finished. "Right, thank you, Fastion," he said, rising from his chair. He motioned to the stack of papers still awaiting his attention. "Feel free to continue where I left off while I'm gone," he said with a smile.

Fastion smiled back, "I would much rather stand in a corner and watch over you, sire."

The two spoke as old friends while the king drew on his long coat, placed his silver fillet on his head, and strode through the corridors to the throne room.

He was greeted by his Castellan Sperren, Colin Dovekey, and Captain Mapstone, who all bowed, and took their places as the great doors were opened and people streamed through. _So it begins again._

The audience was filled with much the same items of business as the last. The captain was always amazed at Zachary's patience at hearing the same things, or near enough, over and over, while taking each as though he had never heard its like before. There was the land dispute or two or three, interspersed with fathers wishing the king's blessing on their daughter's or son's future marriage. One man claimed his neighbor stole his best horse and refused to give it back. Turns out he gave his neighbor the horse because he could no longer afford to care for him, and simply forgot. He walked away somewhat sheepishly. Another neighbor ran over the family cat with their carriage, while in reality a caravan that had passed through last week trampled the old feline. The king told the petitioner not to worry, that the animal would be replaced, and motioned him to talked to the Castellan to get the necessary information.

Next was a young lady looking a strange combination of confidant, afraid, and intimidated. "I wish to join the black shields," she said.

Colin Looked her up and down, noting her somewhat scrawny appearance.

"Where are you from lady—?" the king asked. Judging by the accent, he would place her square in Rhovanny.

"Everlise," she said. "Everlise Vinoght, from the west, a small town in Mirwell province bordering Rhovanny."

_Well_, Zachary thought,_ that explains the accent_. He looked to Colin, who nodded, then to Lauren, who also nodded, for she detected no lie in the girl, although something seemed off. She would speak with him about it after the audience, which continued after Everlise was motioned to speak with Colin and the next happy father about to marry his daughter to some lucky young man asked for the king's blessing, which, of course, was given.

* * *

Yates and Tegan immediately jumped out of their seats when Karigan entered the common room. "Good morning, sir. And how are you this morning, sir?" Yates asked, mustering up as much aristocratic air as he could manage.

"Did you sleep well, sir? Was everything to your liking, sir?" Tegan chimed in, trying not to smile.

"And what may we bring you for breakfast, sir?" Yates asked, helping Karigan into a chair. Instead, she playfully slapped his hands until he let go, and sat down next to Garth instead.

"And where were you last night?" Garth asked. "You missed quite the party in here." He took a bread roll out of the basket in the center of the table and gave it to her, along with the jam. "Just because you're a knight of the realm now does not mean you have to go completely sober on us," he said with a wide smile.

"And what are you my guardian?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed, but not succeeding. Garth raised an eyebrow. "I was…around."

"Were you avoiding a certain someone in the throne room last night? Is that why you escaped so quickly and quietly?" Garth's voice was lowered so that no one around them could hear.

Karigan could only stare.

"I'm not blind, Karigan, I saw the look in his eyes as well as yours." He leaned over slightly, just to be sure no one could overhear them. "We all love the king, Karigan, just be sure not to love him too much. No good will come of it, especially considering his upcoming marriage to Lady Estora."

Karigan could only stare with her mouth hanging open.

"So what are you guys talking about so secretly?" Tegan asked, coming up behind them and draping her arms across their shoulders. She looked from Karigan to Garth, then back. "Karigan, close your mouth—you'll catch flies," she said, seating herself on Karigan's other side. "So where were you last night?"

Karigan and Garth looked at each other and laughed. "Why is everyone so curious about my whereabouts?" she asked.

"Well, one minute you're being knighted, and the next your gone," Tegan said, reaching across her for a bread roll.

"You know, I would have obliged, if you would have asked," Garth said.

"Yes, but then one of us would still be reaching in front of Sir Karigan," Tegan replied, leaning forward to look Garth in the face.

"Stop calling me that, I'm so tired of if already and it only happened yesterday," Karigan interjected, giving Tegan the jam.

She nodded her thanks as Trace poked her head in. "Tegan," she called, "How's the weather? I'm heading east."

"How far east?" she asked turning to face her. She always liked to look at whom she was talking to.

"The base of the Wingsong Mountains."

"Take your coat, it will deceptively sunny, but depending on precisely how close to the mountains you go, you might get caught in some light snow."

"Thanks, Tegan," she said as her head disappeared from view. Some of the newer riders looked at Tegan with amazement, wondering how she knew. One by one it dawned on them, and quiet murmurs began about how neat her ability was, and wondering what theirs was, and when they find out, and how...

"Well," Karigan said, rising from the bench, "as much fun as this has been, I should probably find out when Drent wants to see me for training."

"Have fun, sir," Yates said as she passed him, who got a grimace for a reply.

* * *

Everlise arrived at the practice ring not long after Karigan and Drent got started, looking for Arms Master Gresia, who was to start her training until she advanced enough to train with Drent and the other Weapons. _Well, that sure was easy_, she thought._ Now all I have to do is pretend that I don't know one end of a sword from another._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Is everyone fitting the peices together? We'll find out what happened to the Captain's ability in a later chapter. And don't worry, she's not easily fooled!_


	3. Conclusions

_Wow guys, this is just pouring onto the page. DO NOT GET USED TO A DAILY UPDATE! And the chapters are slowly getting a tad longer, a few hundred words at a time._

* * *

"Did you wish to review the audience tonight, Sire?" Colin asked, hoping for a negative answer as his stomach rumbled at him. The sun had already fallen, and a servant had come to the throne room a few hours ago to light the candles within.

After the rather long audience, Zachary wanted to review the day's happenings as much as Colin did. He decided to wait until tomorrow to review it with his councilors, and told Colin such, excusing him to his evening activities, which probably consisted of nothing but food, drink, and a warm foot soak. But Laren had insisted she speak with him tonight, so Zachary arranged for dinner for the two of them in his study.

Zachary ate hartily, but Laren only picked at her food. Recognizing when something was wrong with his childhood friend, he put his utensil down, and asked her what was bothering her.

"I don't trust Everlise," She said simply.

"What do you mean, Laren?" Zachary asked, concerned. _She did not give any indication of this in the throne room. What is wrong?_ The question passed through his mind, but no answer came to him, even with the captain's explanation.

Laren tried to find the words to describe what she couldn't even explain to herself. "I mean…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know what I mean, Moonling." They both seemed to calm somewhat at the childhood name. "I can tell you what know; I know it was a clear reading. But so was the reading I had for D'Ivary last summer." She gave a frustrated sigh. "Never before has my gut disagreed with my ability. I've been surprised by it, surely, but…never this."

Zachary stood from behind his desk, needing to pace out his concerns. Laren stood, as was her duty, but Zachary motioned for her to sit back down. Nothing was making sense. Nothing really felt amiss, per say, something just felt like it was missing. Zachary stopped his pacing at that thought and turned back to Laren. "Would it still be a clear reading if it was a half-truth?"

Laren furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him. "How would you turn a desire to become a black shield into only half a truth?"

"What if training was not her only purpose here?" he asked. "The accent is strong enough that the girl very well could be from Rhovanny."

"What would Rhovanny want out of this?" Laren asked, confused. She wouldn't believe Rhovanny was behind whatever was on their hands until the girl herself said it was so.

"Not Rhovanny," he said as he began pacing again, "I don't believe it of their king. Someone inside Rhovanny."

Laren let him pace for a few moments. "Zachary, we still don't know if a half-truth would be enough for such a clear reading. Let's not jump too far to conclusions. It's just as you said: she's young. Maybe her family doesn't agree with the decision."

"I don't want to be king," said Zachary unceremoniously.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Laren said strongly, but checked her brooch just to be sure, then nodded her head as if to say 'I told you so.' Something said seemed to fit into the puzzle though, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

There was a knock at the door. "Come," Zachary said without pause. A young green foot came in a small stack papers in her arms.

"These are the last of the reports, excellency," she said, trying to manage a bow while not spilling the papers, then gave up and curtsied instead.

Zachary took them out of her hands and looked at the stack with a grimace while the girl left, Fastion closing the door behind her. "Now I really don't want to king," he said as he turned toward his desk to add them to the stack he still had remaining, but his gaze fell upon Captain Mapstone who was sitting with her jaw on her chest and her hand on her brooch. Zachary's grimace turned into a sheepish grin. "Only some of the time I promise," he said. Laren didn't move. "I—I really didn't mean that."

Laren finally pick her jaw up from her chest and pointed at him, "Yes you did," she said, the pieces falling together in her head. "Even if it was for only long enough for me to get a clear reading, you meant every word." She sat back, crossing her arms against her chest, her thoughts turning inward. "You tricked me," she said finally, disbelievingly.

"Well, that's good…right?" Zachary inquired.

"Yes and no." she sat silent for time, and Zachary let her ponder. "What is the real reason Everlise Vinoght is here? What is she hiding? And who sent her?"

Zachary nodded his agreement. "And who else knows that you can be fooled?"

They both sat on the settee, thinking of the wide open door to danger their conclusion had opened.

* * *

"So, Connly left last hour on a ride to your favorite place in Sacoridia," Tegan said to Karigan as she entered the rider wing from initiate training. They fell in step with each other as they continued to Karigan's room, where she put her sword away, and then to the common room where they both could lounge for a bit.

"I hate Mirwell, you know that. And Connly _and_ Trace are gone at the same time?" Karigan asked, surprised to say the least. "That's unusual. Do you know how long he's expected to be gone?"

"I don't know for sure, but I heard say that he was obtaining the necessary information on that new Black Shield recruit."

Karigan furrowed her eyebrows, "That's very unusual for him to go on such a mundane ride. Where did you hear this from?"

Tegan looked appalled, "I never reveal my sources! Beside, it's not that unusual."

"I know, but why not send someone else? Why send an officer, especially the one second to the Captain?"

"I think you're over-analyzing this, girl," Tegan said, leaning back in her chair, then got that look in her eye that said she was planning something. "It is a sensitive mission though. You never know, someone could want to infiltrate the Black Shields." Tegan shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a book someone had left on the side table and flipped through it uninterestedly.

Karigan thought for a few moments more, thinking of the possibilities that Tegan's comment made possible. Were the Black Shields themselves the target? Or someone else? Or something else? It wouldn't be the first time someone wanted something under the Weapons' protection. The question was what was it, and what did they want it for? Or was she analyzing the situation too much, just as Tegan had said?

She shook herself out of her musings to find that Tegan had left to talk with one of the newer riders; Charlie, she thought her name was. Yes, Charlie Mikals, whos ability of seeing extremely far distances had already manifested itself.

Karigan got up, determining that the only answers she would find was with the captain.

* * *

She knocked on the door, after determining that no conversation was going on inside. She didn't want to interrupt anything just to stem her curiosity.

The door opened almost immediately to reveal the captain.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, thinking that the captain may have been heading out somewhere.

"Of course not," she said, "I was just going to give Bluebird a little exercise. Why don't you join me?" she asked, closing her door.

Karigan, looking forward to her opportunity to ride Condor, obliged, and fell in step with Captain Mapstone. They walked in silence all the way to the pasture, where the two horses were enjoying the fading grass.

"What's on your mind?" the captain asked.

"What makes you think anything is on my mind?" Karigan countered, not sure if she should ask the question that _was_ on her mind.

"You don't seek me out often, Karigan, but when you do it is not to stand in companionable silence while watching our horses finish the last of the green grass."

Karigan took a breath, gathering her courage. "I've heard rumors about Connly going to Mirwell to gather information on the new Black Shields recruit and—"

"And you wonder why I sent him instead of someone who isn't needed here so much?" the captain finished for her.

"Well…yes," she couldn't back down now; she was committed.

"He is gathering necessary information on Everlise Vinoght," Captain Mapstone said simply. Karigan waited for the rest, but it never came. The captain casually looked at her rider, and saw the expectation for more in her eyes, the knowledge that something was missing. "I love how you think things through, Karigan." She went back to gazing at the horses who were slowly making their way towards them. "We suspect her of ulterior motives." The captain said simply, and paused, waithing for a reaction that never came. "I see this is the same conclusion that you had."

"I didn't have any conclusions, but that was the only thing that seemed to fit," Karigan replied.

"And much considered to reach that conclusion, I'm sure." Captain Mapstone ducked between the rails of the fence as Bluebird and Condor finally decided to greet them. Karigan followed a heartbeat after, thinking that, no, it was just Tegan's musings that got her head thinking.

"Captain what conclusions have you reached?" she asked, stroking Condor's nose as he sniffed her pockets.

"The king and I have come to two possible conclusions: either her family does not agree on her coming here, or training is not her only purpose. I personally think it is the latter. We of course have not approached her, but we have determined, since she's allegedly training to be a Weapon anyway, that assigning her a mentor might be good idea, we're just not set on the idea yet."

"Why is that?" It sounded like a perfectly good idea to her; someone to watch the girl until she was known to be trustworthy.

"Because of things she seems to know," Karigan could hear the unease in the captain's voice, and decided not to press her. _It's probably just the whole situation_, she thought. The captain interrupted her thoughts, "For the time being, we have to treat her just as we would everyone else." The captain sighed, "Much as I dislike that plan" _humph_ "much as the king dislikes that plan, it's all we have. We can't let her know we suspect, otherwise we lose the person really behind this charade, not to mention our distinct lack of proof. You can't really condemn anyone with just a hunch." The captain's words trailed off.

"No, you can't," Karigan agreed quietly. Her mind was awhirl with possibilities, but she ended with unnervingly more questions then answers; and she had a feeling the captain felt the same.

* * *

Inside the king's new study, in between the two stacks of reports, the point of a knife thudded into the wood of the desk that had served kings for generations The sharp blade held a scrap of parchment in place, the thin material scrunching with the tension the blade created. The culprit was careful not to obscure any of the words that were written with simple, plain letters. Rhovan's Blade was very careful writing the words, making sure that no one would be able to trace the handwriting back to her.

Everlise smiled to herself, enjoying the adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins. The king was due back from lunch with the annoyingly beautiful Lady Estora any moment. As if on cue, she began to hear voices on the other side of the door. As the handle began to turn, she slipped through the secret passage behind the desk, sealing the entrance with complete silence. She stuck around long enough to hear with satisfaction the startled and alarmed exclamations before making her way carefully through the dark passage.

_And the plot thickens..._

_As always, reviews are always welcome. And I'm sorry if I missed anything in my proofreads._


	4. The Value of a Life

_Whew!! Sorry it took so long. I had to drag everyone out to play in between getting my avon stuff taken care of. But here it is! I hope you all are happy with it. As always, let me know about any grammatical or spelling issues, as well as REVIEWS!._

* * *

"You need to focus, girl!" Drent said as he continued, unrelenting.

"I am focusing!" Karigan called, trying to stay on her two feet. Just then, Drent surprised her with something she should have seen coming, which brought the cold steel of his blade up against her throat.

"You're frustrated, and you're distracted," the sword master proclaimed, "And it's a dangerous combination to be sparing with."

Karigan could only stand there and attempt to catch her breath. They had fought harder and faster then they ever had before, and then switched from the wooden practice swords to dull steel blades, just to see how Karigan fared. Some way through the combat she mistakenly let her mind wander a smidgen on what the Captain had told her earlier in the day. It only grew worse until Drent finally beat her.

Karigan adjusted the hold on her sword. "Let's do it again." She stood at the ready, waiting for Drent to take her seriously.

"Karigan lass, we've been at this for more then an hour." He slowly bent down to retrieve something from his boot, and then slowly straightened, holding a throwing knife by the small hilt. "How about a change of venue?" he asked. He tossed the knife into the air, caught it by the tip of the blade, and threw it at her chest. She barely had time enough to react, deflecting the knife with her blade just in time. "Ah," he said with satisfaction, "Now that you are focused again, we shall continue." Drent stood at the ready. Karigan glared at him a while longer then was necessary, and then attacked her trainer full force.

They danced with each other for some time, each trying to get past the other's defenses. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had acquired an audience. Everlise leaned against the wooden fence that partially enclosed the two fighters. This small practice ring was generally reserved for initiates fighting for their title and right of sword master, but was occasionally used for simple practice. _Although_, Everlise thought to herself, _I wouldn't exactly call this session of practice _simple_. She moves like a master already, even though she is just barely an initiate._

Everlise was just returning from her afternoon session with Gresia when she saw the two fighting with steel blades. Having already heard about the horrors of training with Drent, she decided to watch for a bit. Both fighters moved with grace and elegance, but the girl still seemed to be a little rough around the edges. Then again, that might be because they had been practicing since before she started her training this afternoon, and that was an hour ago. She did have to admire Drent though. He was forceful, strong, and efficient in his movements; there was no mistaking his mastery, and why he trained only the best. She propped her elbows up on the fence, playing the part of a girl who wanted to become a Black Shield admiring a good fight.

She wondered how long she would have to pretend. Gresia had commented this afternoon about how quick she was picking up her skills, saying that by the end of the week she might be ready for a short, slow sparing session. Everlise smiled inwardly. Gresia had no idea what her new student was capable of.

She brought her attention back to the two people before her as a voice called out "Why did you stop?"

She looked and saw that Karigan's sword was down, a look of surprise mingled with a touch of alarm on her face. She motioned toward Everlise with a slight move of her head, and said something that Everlise couldn't distinguish. Drent turned in her direction, and a look of skepticism crossed his features as he turned back. Everlise strained her ears, but could hear nothing of the exchange between the two fighters.

* * *

"Again, why did you stop?" Drent asked as her turned back to Karigan.

Karigan could only scramble for words, finally coming up with "Just something the Captain said."

"Oh? And what did the Captain say?"

She proceeded to tell him about her earlier conversation with Captain Mapstone; about her clear reading, but feel of wrongness about the girl; about her theory of the girl having an ulterior motive. After all, people usually don't come out of the blue and request to be trained as a Weapon.

Drent took a breath, somewhat understanding her untrained stop; he was frustrated that Karigan was pushing herself so hard when so much was on her mind. "Listen, Karigan," he said, slowly calming down, "When you are in combat with someone, whether it's real or practice, steal or wood, always, _always_ stay focused on the person with whom you are combating. Nothing else around you matters, unless something out there threatens your life more then the person before you."

Karigan nodded her assent. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he said. Then, without preamble, he took the sword from her hand. "You're exhausted," he said simply. "I'll see tomorrow, and don't complain if you're sore. You're the one that insisted on this afternoon."

She nodded her thanks, and strode toward the castle, but was intercepted by Everlise, who ran to meet her.

"That was amazing, sir," she said breathlessly, "I've never seen anything like that in my whole life!"

Karigan looked sideways at her, trying to keep the suspicion out of her eyes. "You'll see a lot more of it if you plan to become a Weapon." The girl was giddy with anticipation and excitement, and she began to wonder if the captain's suspicions were right. She seemed to be someone following her dreams, and excited to finally be headed in the right direction. Maybe she was simply here without the support of her family. "And don't call me that."

"Call you what, sir?"

"That, I hate that."

"But…but you're a knight. Doesn't that make you a sir?"

"Yes, it does, but don't call me that." Karigan was getting annoyed. After the long session was Drent, all she wanted was a long soak in a hot bath, and her bed. _I guess I shouldn't complain, I did ask for it._

"Then what should I call you?"

Karigan took a breath, trying to get a handle on herself before she lost she patience. _She asks as many questions as a five-year-old!_ "Just Karigan will do. And you are?"

"Everlise Vinoght, si—I mean, Karigan." She looked at the ground sheepishly. Her father, before she killed him, always did tell her she was good at acting.

"And where are you from, Everlise Vinoght?" Karigan asked, rubbing her sore arm where Drent had gotten a rather painful kill point. She would probably have a fairly impressive bruise by the time she finally crawled into bed.

"It's a town called Rhyolite in Mirwell. My father is a blacksmith there," Everlise responded, the practiced lie easily sliding off her tongue. It wasn't a complete lie, after all. The man posing to be her father was being a blacksmith in Rhyolite.

They strode on in an awkward silence, Karigan wondering if she was fraternizing with the enemy, Everlise wondering once again if she could pull off this most daring and risky assignment. As they entered the castle Karigan turned to the girl, wished her luck on her training, and headed towards the rider barracks, leaving Everlise to her thoughts.

She had to be careful. Sword masters had a good eye for skill. Although the drink of strong whiskey she had taken just before training had slowed her reflexes slightly, there was no way to mask the inherent skill she had. She was constantly forcing herself to take wrong steps, stumble, and be as sloppy as she dared. She knew there was a fine line between not doing enough, and doing too much. Patraig, her 'father' and master, had practiced with her for more then a year after moving from Rhovanny. Her current employer had given her and Master Patraig all of the information he had acquired. She remembered the conversation in the shadows of Rhovanny's castle…

"_I have a job for you and your lady assassin," the man said, not saying who he was, nor revealing his face in the darkness._

"_Who's the mark?" Patraig asked._

_Instead of answering, the man handed him a folded scrap of parchment. His eyes widened, and he looked at the man in disbelief. Everlise snatched the paper from his hands to see what name had caused such a reaction. She read the name, and read it again just to make sure she had it right the first time. "How am I supposed to get close enough?"_

"_A lot of work, and time," the man said as he tossed a heavy bag to Patraig, and another to Everlise. "But I will make it worth it." Both found gold enough inside the bags to live on for twenty years at least. "Twice that again when the job is done." Patraig and Everlise exchanged glances, coming to an unspoken agreement. It was a huge risk, but with enough money, any risk was worth it. They both nodded. "I'm glad you see the advantage of the job," the man said. "Now take special care. The captain of the Green Riders can detect a lie, so any lie you tell must be truth." _

Everlise, coming back to the present as she entered her own room, was confused by the comment at first. Then the man divulged the plan he had painstakingly thought out, tweaked, fixed, and revised until he was satisfied with it. They were to move from Rhovanny because Sacoridia had a better economic opportunity for them at the time. They were to have an argument about Everlise wanting to pursue her own dream of becoming a sword master. Most importantly, they were to practice, unseen of course, bad sword fighting._ So far, so good,_ she thought as she washed the grit and sweat from her face. The man had also given them maps, diagrams, and drawings of the castle that were now committed to memory, and burned to ash. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering if she dared contact her master. She thought better of it immediately, thinking that someone might think it odd that she was writing to the father she had allegedly run away from.

She heaved a sigh and stretched her muscles. They still weren't used to such sloppy work. Her stomach growled mid-stretch and she quickly changed into a cleaner tunic and pants and left to find some dinner.

* * *

Laren, after finding a very unusual four Weapons outside the king's new study, strode in to find Castellan Sperren, Colin Dovekey, Captain Ansible and Arms Master Drent talking with the king, Fastion at his side. She quickly took in the four Weapons standing against the walls, and she was immediately on edge. She made her way to the circle of men speaking in anxious tones. "What's going on, sire?" she asked, anxious about the amount of Weapons in the vicinity. Zachary said nothing, only handed her a scrap of parchment with a clean tear in the center.

_you are marked_

Laren stared at the words in shock. "Where—?"

Without a word, Zachary turned and strode to his desk, Laren following close behind. The desk, clear of the reports that had littered its surface earlier in the week, had only a knife on it, about the length of her forearm. The ancient wood surface was now marred by a thin gash. She didn't need to see the parchment she was still holding to know that the two cuts matched. "How—?"

Zachary interrupted her. "We're still trying to figure that out. There was a pair of Weapons outside the door all day, and nothing strange happened. The only explanation we have is that someone knows about the secret passages. This one at least," he said, motioning to the door behind his desk that only became perceptible if one knew to look for it, and exactly where to look. The stone seams matched well enough as to easily be overlooked as nothing.

Laren could see that the king was edgy. _And he should be, for he has never faced a threat like this before_. "We have no idea who?" The men shook their heads. She turned to Fastion and asked, "Who knows about the secret passages?"

"Only us, the other Weapons, and Arms Master Gresia."

"I only found out about it this evening," Captain Ansible said.

Laren raised her eyebrows at the revelation.

"We told Captain Ansible because we thought it might be beneficial to have the military leaders at least know what is going on, even if they do not have all the details," Fastion explained.

"How many secret passages are there anyway?" he asked Fastion, who gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you when you need to know.'

"Who else might have such knowledge?" Laren asked, looking between Zachary and Fastion.

Everyone looked at each other with blank stares.

_This is not good_, Laren thought.

* * *

_Read it two or three times if you need to, there's a lot to take in. So what's everyone's reaction to Zachary having a price on his head?_

_Orders are being shipped this weekend, so I may not have another update until mid-late next week after things calm down a bit. We'll see how much Karigan and everyone bugs me..._


	5. Hiding in Plain Sight

_Sorry this took so long guys, I wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect, plus everyone caught a nasty bug out of nowhere. Sorry about any grammer I missed. I will be away from my computer for the weekend, so when (not if) you review, don't expect a prompt reply, and don't expect a prompt update either, life is suddenly crowding in on my life, and Bella has been feeling neglected, so I've been writing a little with her. She's very slowly turning into a book! _

* * *

Zachary stared out his window at the fields below. There was a thin blanket of snow on the ground, but that didn't stop some activities. Everlise, who had been practicing with a wooden sword for a little over a week now, was training with Gresia in a circle cleared of snow by the dancing feet of two sword fighters. She looked to be as promising and strong a fighter as Karigan, who was in the pasture with Ben and some of the horses. He was improving as well, though not as much as Everlise. He could now approach a horse without holding his breath and flinching. He watched her patience with Ben, watched her as she persevered with trying to make Ben comfortable around horses. Zachary admired the way she lovingly stroked the horse's neck, watched as she leaned forward to speak soothing words in the animal's ear whenever Ben startled the animal. After a few seconds she would release the bridle, step away, and see what happened between horse and rider.

"You wanted to see me sire?" a voice inquired behind him.

Zachary sighed as he reluctantly turned from the window. He had told Fastion to let Laren enter as soon as she arrived, that he would be waiting for her. "I did Laren," he said. "Has anything been heard from Connly?" It had been more than three weeks since he was sent out to the far reaches of Mirwell.

"Trace has heard nothing from him," she replied dispassionately. "All we know, thanks to Tegan, that there is not enough snow to keep him stranded." Normally they didn't fret about such a simple ride, but with the note left on Zachary's desk by an unknown person, they were more on edge.

Zachary turned back to the window, filled with worry over one of his senior riders, even though he knew the worry was unnecessary. He watched Karigan in the pasture as she demonstrated to Ben how to feel the joints in the horse's legs, feel the muscle, the bone, signal to the horse that his hoof was needed…

Zachary turned from the window, unable to continue his observances without pangs of sorrow entering his heart. His desire for her was still as strong as ever—his desire to protect her from whatever darkness had entered her eyes that fateful night in the tombs. He meandered over to his desk, which brought other thoughts he would rather not think on. There had been no other contact from whoever had left the original note. There was now always a Weapon with him, no matter where he was. When before they would post themselves at the entrance of his study and bedchamber, now they entered before him, and didn't leave once he was settled. Rory was currently standing watch in a shadow.

"If I hear no word from him within the next week I may have to send Karigan after him," Laren said, then added, as if to herself, "This shouldn't have taken this long." her voice dragged on.

"What's on your mind?" Zachary asked, able to hear the distress in her voice.

Laren slowly shook her head, unable to find words to suit her concerns. "I don't know," she said finally with a sigh, "It's probably nothing. Just worry about my rider. Sometimes these things take time. We don't know where his research will lead."

"Laren?"

"Hmmm?" She ceased her rambling as the king interrupted her.

"You're worried about me more than him."

Laren looked at him. She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide her concern for him. "We have heard nothing from— from whoever left that note." She let out an exasperated sigh, anxious that nothing had been found out except the obvious: that someone knew about at least one secret passage.

"Laren," he waited until he had her full attention. "Laren, I am as safe as I can be. There are Weapons all around me, no matter where I am. There are other military officers that are within close vicinity. Not to mention the fact that I am quite capable of defending myself, should the need arise." Zachary held his friend's face in his hands. "Whoever it is will either make a mistake, or make their move," Laren nodded, her eyes downcast in thought. She looked up when he said her name. "Laren, do not worry about me. Worry about those new riders of yours that are still finding their way here, with nothing to speak of except hoof beats in their head." Laren laughed at that, taking pride in their growing numbers. "I say again, do not worry about me." Laren nodded her head in understanding, but unable to let her worry diminish completely.

* * *

Everlise bowed to Arms Master Gresia.

"You are doing well," Gresia said, taking the wooden practice sword from the girl's offering hand. "Before too long I imagine Drent will make his way over to us to see how you have improved."

Everlise tried to look nervously frightened. "Already?"

Gresia chuckled. "Yes, child. You have a talent for the sword, an innate skill. All the moves I've taught you so far you have grasped very quickly."

_That's because I already know them,_ she thought. Outwardly, Everlise beamed, trying not to roll her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow," She said, leaving Everlise in the field by herself.

She looked up at the castle, where this country's foolish monarch had been at the window of his study not long ago. The window was empty now. She glanced behind her where Karigan was still attempting to make the panicky Ben comfortable around the calm, even-tempered horses.

Everlise left the practice field trying not to laugh at the childish fear this grown man had. She walked through the snow, not bothering to lift her feet up much as it was only ankle deep this early in the season. She was ever observant as she walked. She noticed the gardens, where the fabled Lady Estora sat reading a letter, her fur-lined cloak draped across her shoulders. _She is beautiful I must give her that. Pity I must rob her of her chance at being queen._ She also noticed the Weapon assigned to guard the future queen. _What a boring life that must be, always standing around_, she thought to herself, grateful she wasn't actually going to become one. _Oh, but the secrets they must know!_ She smiled to herself, thinking of the information she could get from one of the Weapons with only a little time.

She greeted a Weapon as she entered the castle, who politely asked how the training went that morning, and gave a generic 'not bad' reply, then continued on to her room before the Weapon could tell her that her brother had arrived not long before, and was waiting for her. She counted the Weapons posted along the wall in her head as she always did, and noticed where they were standing. _He's scared_, she thought. _He's posting Weapons in the castle not at random, but at the same places day after day. He's letting secrets out and I wonder if he realizes it_, she thought as she entered her room.

The small space was not empty as she expected however, and she had to check herself before reaching for a blade that wasn't there. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The burly man put his finger to his lips. "Not so loud, I'm supposed to be your brother."

"You're old enough to be my useless father, now answer the question."

"I thought your father was dead," he asked quietly, a dangerous glint entering his eyes.

"That's why he's dead." Tired of questions from this man who decided he could invade her space, she pulled a small knife from the sleeve of her tunic and threw it at him in one quick motion. For such a large man, he moved surprisingly quick, deftly catching the knife by its blade. His arm back behind him, he moved it forward rapidly, aiming for her throat. Lacking the special skill and hand-eye coordination it took to catch the knife, she could only duck. The small blade broke at the hilt as it hit the granite wall, and the pieces clattered to the floor.

Everlise looked at what used to be her best knife, and turned back to the man, fire in his eyes. "You owe me a new knife."

He tossed her a gold coin "Find one yourself. I don't waste my time shopping."

They stared at each other, each measuring the other, looking for weaknesses. In the quick exchange both came to realize they were dealing with a master. "Who are you?" Everlise asked again. "Why are you here?"

"I am here on behalf of a mutual friend." Everlise only stared at him, waiting for a further explanation. "My master grows impatient. He wants to know what the reason is for this dalliance."

"Is your master so anxious to pay me?"

"He knows the lions den you are living in. One false move, and Rhovan's Blade, the deadly assassin, gets herself killed."

"There's a reason why I'm the best at what I do," she was getting impatient.

"Fool!" he spat, taking a step towards her. In the small space, it brought the two almost nose to nose. "Do not get too confident," he warned. "It is confidence that often causes mistakes. You think you're so good that no one can touch you, and then all of a sudden…" his arm shot out like lightning and gripped her arm tightly "…you're caught."

Everlise met his gaze with daggers. He stared daggers back at her, daring her to contradict him.

"How close are you?"

"All your master needs to know is where to deliver to the money, and when," she said, jerking her arm out of his grip. She dreaded the bruise his strong hand would leave. "Leave the rest to me."

He shoved past her, opened the door, and lovingly hurled a 'be safe, sis' over his shoulder at her before closing the door. She stood in her room for some time. Certainly it was better to be in and out before anyone even knew you were there, but Everlise took pleasure in seeing her intended victims sweat a bit.

* * *

Karigan led the horse back to the stables, enjoying the peace and quiet that had settled over the pasture. She always felt at peace when she was with the horses, especially her Condor. That was probably why she always turned to him when she was troubled. When it was just the two of them, somehow everything else didn't matter so much. She brought the horse, Firefly, into the semi-dark expanse of the stables. She didn't pause for her eyes to adjust, and therefore didn't see the woman standing in the comparative darkness.

"He certainly looks to be improving," Estora said, slightly behind her.

She turned in surprise, "My Lady, forgi…"

Estora cut her off before she could finish. "Karigan, you know me better then that, or used to at least."

Karigan looked at her and had to half force a smile. "It's good to see you again Estora." It still pained her to no end that the woman before her was going to marry the man she so hopelessly loved.

Estora picked up one of the brushes sitting on the selves and stepped forward to help Karigan. "How have you been theses past weeks? I haven't seen you much since your knighting."

Karigan untacked the horse, putting the saddle on its post, and removed the bridle, then grabbed a brush to join Estora. "Drent has been keeping me on my toes. Almost four weeks into masters training and people _still_ run when he gets the throwing knives out." Estora laughed, Karigan awkwardly joining her. "How about you?" She was determined not to ask about the wedding, but instictively knew it would make its way into the conversation anyway. "I've hardly seen you these days."

"Between my family and the king I have hardly any time to myself. My family always wants to discuss the wedding of course, and the king and I have so many things we need to attend to… It's a lot for a day."

Karigan looked her friend in the eye, hearing the forced joviality through her sad words. Estora said nothing, and the two women finished grooming Firefly in silence. Finally, after Karigan led him into his stable and made sure he had enough water and oats, she turned to Estora. "Is that really all?"

Estora just stared at the ground, littered with small bits of hay.

Suddenly a voice called from the palace wall. "Rider coming in!"

Karigan only spared Estora a glance as she rushed past her.

Estora watched Karigan's figure, running to meet the approaching rider. "I miss the times we shared together, Karigan. I miss being a friend first, and nobility later, if at all." She slowly left the stable, her Weapon, Donal, in tow.

The rider came in at a slow gallop, and dismounted as Karigan reached for the bridle. "Welcome back, Connly." He nodded his greeting, and strode toward the castle to report his findings to his king and Captain. She walked the horse in circles, cooling him off as the rider lieutenant disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Connly was directed to the king's study, where both Captain Mapstone and king Zachary were discussing something. He turned the corner and faltered in his steps at seeing two Weapons posted at the door, when there used to be only one. Fastion knocked on the door saying, "The Captain will be glad to see you. She was starting to worry." An invitation came from inside, not giving Connly the chance to reply. Instead, he nodded his thanks to the Weapon, and stepped inside, immediately bowing to his liege.

"Connly," the king said, "we were just discussing you."

"So I heard." Connly replied, greeting Laren.

"Any tea while we discuss your findings in Mirwell?" he asked, already pouring a cup for him.

"Thank you, yes," Connly replied, accepted the cup, but declining the invitation to sit. "I've been sitting on a horse for the past three weeks," he explained.

"So what did you find out about the girl?" Laren asked.

"She's a runaway. Her father suspected she was here because she wanted to become a sword master, but he thought it too dangerous. The family is originally from Rhovanny. The girl and her father moved to the town of Rhyolite a little more then a year ago for work. Her father, Simon, is the town blacksmith now. His wife died in a forge fire a few years back. Simon never recovered from the financial or emotional loss. He sold what was left after failed attempts to start over, and moved to Mirwell. No other children or relations to speak of." Connly paused, finished with his report, wondering if he should ask about the extra Weapon outside the door. He hadn't yet seen Rory in the corner behind him. He decided against it. It was probably just an added precaution with the upcoming wedding.

"Thank you, Connly," the Captain said. "We'll let you go get cleaned up. You're probably anxious for some fresh clothes."

Connly nodded, bowed once again to the king, and left, leaving Zachary and Laren to their thoughts.

Zachary finally broke the silence. "She was hiding something from you that day in the throne room."

Laren nodded. "Yes, she failed to tell us that her father didn't approve of her decision to come here."

"Still," the king said, "I want to speak with her, and find out why she failed to tell us everything."

Having found a reason for Laren's unease that day more than three weeks ago, both dismissed Everlise from their minds, and neither person realized their mistake of it.

* * *

_Okay, it's someone else's turn to update now. What ever happened to Dancing Weapons, and Rider's Heritage...? I know Westrion's Rider _just_ got updated. Are we two the only ones still writing anymore or something? See you guys next chapter for maybe the finale, I don't know yet. We'll see what everyone has in store for me..._

_Happy summer everyone, although it's not very happy over here. Hurry up October! I can't take these 110+ days much longer!_


	6. Memories and Dreams

_Sigh It's amazing what comes out when you sit down to write... And get ready to laugh, I had a really fun time writing this one. Now all I need is a chapter title..._

* * *

Winter came hard and fast in the next few days with a strong blizzard that took everyone by surprise. Riders that were still at the castle walked aimlessly, wondering when they would be sent out to the northern provinces and surrounding towns. With such a heavy snow coming so early in the season, the king would want to know how everyone fared, especially those surrounding areas that still had crops coming in.

Karigan was not one of those wondering aimlessly. She was sitting in the alcove that stood as an excuse for a window, watching the flurries as they were whipped about by the wind. Her mind wandered into those thoughts that she had been too busy to give attention to previously. She thought about the look in the king's eye when he offered her his hand after knighting her. She remembered the feel of him beneath her as she shielded him from a suit of armor running rampant with an axe. She remembered his tears as he looked over the aftermath of the Battle of the Lost Lake. She remembered the desire in his eyes that night on the astronomy tower, and wished that things could have different.

She abandoned the alcove with a huff, and immediately fell to the floor, her legs unable to support her weight. In such a cramped space for so long they had fallen asleep. She pulled herself up, grabbed her candle burning on the desk, and left the Rider Wing.

She made her way through the dark abandoned corridors, her mind still wandering; try as she might to real it back in. Her footsteps sounded hollow on the dusty stone floor, echoing through the emptiness. She passed closed doors, dark corridors, a stray suit of armor that never made it into a closet, and stumbled into Fastion.

She regained her feet quickly, but the candle toppled out of its holder, the flame quickly being extinguished by the passing air on its journey to the floor.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, flustered at her lapse of awareness.

The Weapon pointed behind him, a smirk on his face, "That way."

She glanced behind him into the darkness, then at his still smirking face. "Oh. Do you come that way often?" She mimicked, pointing past him.

"We Weapons make it a point to patrol all parts of the castle on a regular basis," he said, motioning her to walk with him. She complied, bending down to retrieve her fallen candle, the soft wax now dented and bent by the fall.

"To make sure there are no Second Empire scheming against the crown?" she asked.

"Among other things."

"And you drew the short straw this time?"

The man she once called 'granite face' laughed. "I guess you could put it that way. It's also nice to get away from all the noise above, so I don't mind it as much as the others."

"Your years as a tomb guard probably help."

Fastion only nodded, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. They both strode in companionable silence in the light of Fastion's lantern, Karigan following his lead as to where to go. Fastion finally broke it, overcome with curiosity. "Wants on your mind Karigan?"

Karigan turned to face him. "What makes you think something is on my mind?" she asked innocently.

"Because you're here." He replied simply, giving her a knowing look. "I imagine you would be riding Condor if it wasn't snowing buckets outside."

Karigan gave him a questioning look, to which came the reply "I am not the only Weapon to have seen you wandering the abandoned corridors."

He watched as she battled with herself, trying to find the appropriate words. "Just like you, it's nice to get away from all the noise."

Fastion glared at her disbelievingly.

Karigan took a breath, then took another. "Something just seems off," she said finally.

"About what?" he asked, trying to draw her out.

"About Everlise." She said finally.

Fastion looked at her, pondering. He had felt some unease about her at first, but most of that had dissipated as he got to know her as a sister in arms in training, and with Connly's report. She was just a young girl doing what her heart desired, even if it was against her father's wishes. He said as much to her, but it didn't seem to settle the rider.

Karigan slowly shook her head, her brow furrowed, obviously not satisfied with the answer. "Something just doesn't feel right; something's missing."

"Have you gotten to know her at all?" he asked, trying to get to the root of her unease. He didn't like to see his friends in such turmoil.

"I've talked to her a couple times."

"And—?" he asked encouragingly.

"She seems…nice…I guess. She asks a lot of questions"

"She's sixteen, she's curious. I remember when I was that age." Karigan watched him get a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his youth. "I remember following my father around his shop, asking him endless questions about this tool, and that block of wood, and what this other thing did. I wanted to know about everything. Then again, at that time, I was planning on taking over his carpentry shop."

"At that age? Most kids are already apprenticed by then."

"I had a very indecisive childhood." He laughed, the unfamiliar sound from the Weapon bouncing off the walls. "I think I wanted to be just about everything. Every few weeks it would change to something different. At age sixteen, I suddenly wanted to follow in my father's footsteps."

"What changed your mind?" Karigan asked, engrossed by the memoirs being told.

Fastion paused in his walking and turned toward her, Karigan following suit. He suddenly handed her the lantern with a quick "Hold this," and unsheathed his sword, barely a whisper noting its passage. "One of da's customers came in with a sword very similar to this one, and a matching long dagger. It didn't have the black band, but from the way he handled them, and the quality of the blades, I could tell he was a master. They were both perfectly balanced, the hilt some sort of light steel, hammered and pounded to give it texture and grip, but it was the blades that caught my rapt attention. They were both etched with an intricate design, curving along most of their length, giving them beauty and elegance, but not detracting from their usefulness. I would sit and stare at those blades for hours, much to my father's dislike." He quietly sheathed his sword once again. "I remember what he wanted down to the exact dimensions he wanted them." He paused for a moment, reflecting. "He changed my life. Since that day, I wanted to be a sword master, and nothing else."

"And here you are," Karigan said, proud of her friends success in achieving his dreams, even if his dreams did come a little late.

"And what about you, sir?" he asked, taking the lantern once again.

She gave him a reproachful look. "Karigan will do just fine, thank you." They shared a moment of mirth while on memory lane. "I always wanted to be merchant. I knew it, and I wanted nothing else."

"And here you are," He replied with a smile. "So will you go back to being a merchant when you're done being a Green Rider?"

Karigan nodded. "It's hard to say when that will happen though. No rider knows when the call will release them. It could be few years or it could be never." She finished with a shrug. "I sure miss those merchant fairs though." Now it was _her_ eyes that had a faraway look to them

_She looks so carefree, like she doesn't have the worries and issues that typically plague her_, Fastion thought, losing himself in her eyes for a moment. He quickly snapped out of it when she glanced at him. "What were they like?" He never wanted the conversation to end.

She smiled in memory. "Merchants would come from every corner of Sacoridia, and even from Rhovanny and the Cloud Islands sometimes, though, not so much the Cloud Islands. There would be flags and banners of every color displaying the emblem of various merchanting families. We would take up a whole hillside usually, there being too many of us to fit in any city, let alone a small town. I think the fairs were more for us then anything. Merchants would very often set up trade contracts and such at a fair. And of course there would always be music and dancing." Her voice trailed off. Fastion was completely enraptured. He watched her eyes grow wide, and her face change expression as she described the great gatherings.

They walked on in a companionable, but slightly nervous silence, Fastion kicking himself for not being able to come up with something clever to say, and Karigan wondering what had gotten into her to be so free with this man that had once guarded her.

"Just have a similar conversation with Everlise, and your unease with dissipate." _Idiot!! Why did I say _that_!?_ Fastion kicked himself again.

Karigan gave a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodded her head. "I guess," she said simply. Silence again. "I should probably be getting back." Fastion was nodding, reluctantly. Karigan looked around, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. "I guess I haven't been paying as much attention as I should have. How _do_ I get back?"

Fastion handed her her candle, relit from the lantern's flame, and gave her some quick directions. "I have to finish my rounds, otherwise I would walk with you." They said their good bye's and "see you around"s, and Fastion watched as Karigan headed back the way they had come. And he kicked himself. And then he kicked the wall, needing to vent his frustrations with himself somewhere else then in his head. And then with an irritated breath, continued down the corridor, muttering about his stupidity.

Behind him, Karigan kicked the wall as soon as she was sure Fastion wouldn't be able to hear her. And then she gasped in pain, as her old, worn boots didn't protect her toes during the short rampage. She then continued down the corridor, limping the first few steps, following Fastion's directions, all the while muttering to herself about her idiocy, her mind wracked with confusion.


	7. Swordmaster in all but name

_Well everybody, sorry about the long delay. I guess i'm bummed because my reviews stopped comming (hint hint)_

_Much thanks to my new beta, gategirl, who made sure this chapter made sense. I guess i just read it one too many times or something..._

_My first story is drawing to it's close. How would everyone like me to end it? An epic battle? a knife in the back? a slip of the tongue and her secret is out? Let me know and I'll see what I can do! (that means review)_

_If anyone is curious as to what the Master's Wheel/training circle looks like, watch The Mask of Zorro_

* * *

Karigan had escaped.

She looked behind her at the castle, partially obstructed from view by the wall. She, along with the few riders still in residence, had been going mad cooped up inside while the snow continued to fall.

After two days, Sacor City finally woke up to clear blue skies, eight riders heading out to see the extent of the storm, and how the surrounding areas fared. It was slow going, due to the mounds of snow, but Tegan promised before she left for Adolind Province in the north that the weather would cut them a break for a little while.

Almost everyone took advantage of their newly re-acquired freedom granted them by the weather. Duties, of course were seen to first. Drent still insisted on daily practices, which now took place in the armory.

After Karigan cleaned up a bit and changed into a clean work uniform, she helped Ty as he trained the new riders in the stable so that there would no surprises of what was expected of them, both from the Captain and their horse, when their own horses arrived in the spring.

Even Fergal was starting to look excited at the prospect of his yearling. However, Tegan and Yates, who surprised the group with little snowballs on their way out of the grounds, interrupted the lessons. And war was declared.

Even some of the off duty weapons enjoying the sunshine joined in. The light horse though, as expected, just turned their nose up at it.

Karigan chuckled as she walked the streets of the city, remembering the expression on their faces when they saw everyone turn on them. Of course they had to defend their honor in battle and fight back.

She turned a corner and smiled, seeing her quarry. She walked the remaining steps and opened the door to the sweet scent of Mr. Guntler's much sought after treats.

"Good afternoon, Rider G'ladheon," Mr. Guntler said from behind his counter. "Would you be likin' the usual?"

Karigan smiled and nodded, "And a bag of Dragon Droppings, please."

"What did you lose, and to whom?" he asked, very familiar with the riders' typical wager at their games.

"Yates beat me at cards."

"Ah, don't worry, you're not the first, and I daresay you won't be the last," he said, placing the bags on the counter with a wink. "That boy probably has enough Dragon Droppings to open his own shop."

Karigan chuckled, "No, He kindly shares with everyone."

"Good. He wins far too much to eat it all himself." His eyes suddenly went wide. "By the way, I just remembered, I have something that seems to need delivering to the castle." He turned and retrieved a small square envelope from the shelf along the wall and handed it to her. "And it's two coppers for you today." Her eyes widened at the low price for the gourmet sweets. "Lass, I could get rich off you riders if I wanted to. Consider the low price a 'thank you' for all your business."

"Thank you," she said, pleasantly surprised. She turned the letter over, curious, and saw a simple red wax seal on one side, and the words _Zachary Firebrand_ written in plain letters on the other. "Mr. Guntler, you know you can approach the king on audience day, why waste the parchment?"

"Oh, it's not from me, Lass," he said, taking the money from her outstretched hands. "I found it this morning, slipped under the door it was. I would have delivered it meself, but Tim, me helper, is sick with a bad head cold, leaving no one to watch the shop. Don't know why it was left here, but it should still go to where it's intended."

Karigan nodded absently, muttering a thank you, and left the store, wondering at the strange circumstances.

* * *

She made her way to the king's study, dreading seeing him again. It had been so long.

Her heart yearned for his presence and at the same time, dreaded it. And in the corner of her mind, she felt guilty for the interest her thoughts were giving him. Before she could think more on it though she turned the corner to see Donal and Willis standing guard at the door, with numerous Weapons posted throughout the length of the hall.

"I have a message for the king. I don't know the nature of it, or even if it's urgent."

Donal nodded, and knocked on the door.

"Everlise, I have discovered some alarming information about you."

Everlise's heart skipped a beat. _He knows!_ She fought to keep her face expressionless. "What would that be, your majesty?"

Zachary was seated behind his desk, trying to keep a calm façade with his fingers interlaced on the desktop, Everlise standing before him. "Don't play innocent with me, child, I know you're a runaway."

Everlise inwardly sighed with relief, while bowing her head in shame. "I am sorry excellency," she whispered. "I thought that if you knew the truth you would send me back to my father. I am sorry I deceived you." _Not really. Good thing Mapstone isn't in here with us._

There was a knock on the door. Zachary wondered what it could be. He didn't have any meetings scheduled for the rest of day, no one that needed to see him, riders had all been sent out earlier in the afternoon…

"Come," he called.

"Rider Sir G'ladheon has a message for you, Sire," Donal said after bowing to his king.

Karigan made a face at the Weapon's turned back, which neither man saw. Willis, however, tried to suppress a smile. She made her face neutral once again when Donal turned back to her, motioning for her to enter the king's study.

Speaking to Everlise, he said, "Don't ever hide anything from me again, otherwise I will send you back to your father, and you can go back to dreaming about becoming a Black Shield."

She nodded humbly, and bowed as he dismissed her, leaving the room through the still open door held by Donal.

"What is it, Karigan?" he asked, after the door was closed securely once again.

"I was at Mr. Guntler's in the city and he gave me this letter." She handed it to him so that his name was face up. "He said it was shoved under his door during the night."

Zachary furrowed his brows, thinking it odd that a letter to the king would find its way not to the king, but to a chocolate shop in the middle of the city. He broke the plain seal and unfolded the parchment, almost dropping it upon reading the words.

_Nervous yet?_

"Karigan, please find Captain Mapstone immediately and send her here without delay."

"Of course." She bowed, intending to leave, but his words stopped her.

"You're sure Mr. Guntler has no idea who left this? Or why?"

"He does not, Sire."

"Thank you."

She bowed to her liege, thinking his words strange, but not being in a position to question him as to the nature of the apparently short note.

"Drent was looking for you, by the way," he said distractedly. "He's in the armory downstairs."

She nodded her thanks and left to find the Captain, and then Drent.

* * *

After letting the Captain know the king required her presence in his study, Karigan made her way to the armory.

She stepped into the stone room, surprised to see the walls covered with old and tattered tapestries. Drent stood in the middle of the room, his sword on his hip, and a piece of cloth in his hand. She raised an eyebrow, curious what new kind of torture Drent had devised up for her.

"I decided it was time we expanded your training," he said without further explanation.

She stepped into the training circle and waited for him to explain himself further. But he stood silent, motioning for her to step into the center ring. She did so obediently, her curiosity peaked. She had long since left the large center training ring for the smaller outer rings.

"Today you will be training not with your arms, but with your mind." He clasped his hands behind him as he started slowly walking around her. "Every initiate gets to a point when there is no more swordsmanship they can learn. Another week and you will achieve that. You have shone dedication with your long hours of training, not only with me, but with the other Weapons as well. With your desire, your skill, and your passion, you have become a Sword Master in all but name." Karigan's eyes widened at the unexpected praise. Drent continued.

"But it takes more then this to make a true Master. It takes discipline, economy of movement, strength, grace," Drent paused, facing her, "Above all, it takes instinct, and observation." He now brought the strip of cloth out from behind his back and began tying it over her eyes. The world around her became black. "Being a master requires that you see what is around you with your other senses."

Karigan held her breath in slight panic. _Are we actually going to spar like this?_

"Take a breath." Drent's voice came from off to her left. "At this point your ears will do the work of your eyes." He was moving around, slowly and steadily. Karigan strove to remember the exact layout of the room, trying to pinpoint him in the picture her memory created for her. Her concentration was broken as Drent spoke again, this time from her right.

"Don't think about what you know of this room." She silently swore. "Take deep breaths, and let the sound paint the picture for you."

She did as he instructed, opening her awareness to all her senses, and carefully listening to the sound of his voice as it moved across the room, and then stop as it struck the tapestries. _That's why those tapestries are there, so that the sound doesn't bounce!_

Drent continued to walk in a wide circle, outside the Master's Wheel, she knew, but she didn't worry about that. She heard the soft click of his boots on the stone floor, normally not noticed or heard. She heard the _swish_ of his leather trousers as he moved about. She heard the door open, admitting a second pair of nearly silent boots, their owner wearing leather trousers and vest.

She could point directly to each person as they continued their silent walk around her. Had she the skill needed, she could have thrown a knife at them both, and hit the mark square on. As it was, she wouldn't be far off as she was improving greatly with each passing day, with a little friendly competition given her by Fergal.

Drent continued speaking again. "Open your mind to whatever it picks up. This is a mental exercise more then anything, designed to test not your skill with the blade, for you've already proven that. No, this tests your skill at observation. Placement. Concentration. Mental discipline." He paused, still continuing in his slow walk, then—

"The person who was kind enough to join us has not moved in some time." Karigan continued her slow, rhythmic breathing, knowing what was coming. "Where are they?" She pointed behind her and a little to her left. "Very good. You're picking this up quickly," he said, slowly walking towards her.

She heard a blade quietly whisper out of its sheath, making her catch her breath, and instinctively reached for her own, but Drent calmly placed his hand over hers, preventing her from exposing the blade. "Before you draw your weapon, gather your focus. Do not be so quick to defend, or attack." Karigan resumed her slow breathing. "Do you know who you face?" He asked her quietly.

"Black shield," she replied without hesitation.

"What brought you to such a solid conclusion? You would not think them another Master?" he asked, testing her.

"Black Shields have a certain silence about them that other masters don't seem to attain."

"You're catching on quickly." She heard him smile through his words. He withdrew his hand, allowing her to draw her sword, shattering the silence that had settled in the room.

Without warning, she heard the person behind her spring to life. Everything seemed to slow. She heard the leather clothing rubbing against itself as her attacker charged. She seemed to hear the air as it was split, forming a shape in her mind. Or maybe it was just that she could somehow sense the sword making a wide arc down toward her…

Instinctively, she brought her sword up to shield herself from the blow as time caught up with her. She heard the clash of steel as the two swords met. She took note of how the swords met each other. She knew that technically, it was a weak block. She pushed, forcing the unknown attacker away from her, making the two blades sing as they slid apart. Karigan quickly shifted her movement into the offensive, then defended, then attacked, then dodged.

The unusual sparing session was much slower then it normally would have been, the unknown Weapon being respectful of the pace Karigan set. Not long later, which naturally felt like hours, Drent stepped back into the Master's Wheel, ending the session without a word. He clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Well done, girl," he said, pulling the cloth from her eyes to reveal Fastion with a rare grin on his normally granite face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So short?" she asked, surprised, and slightly disappointed. She wanted to refine this new skill a little more. Maybe this was how Jendara had pegged her all those years ago in the dark corridor…

"These sessions are exhausting," he said as they bowed. "Get some rest." He left the room without another word, leaving her with the tall Weapon.

"It seems like you two had that timing planned to exactness," she said, turning to face him.

"We did. I'm surprised you didn't realize you were being followed, you're usually better then that."

"I wasn't looking for it on my way to practice." Karigan tried to put on a serious face, but Fastion laughed at her attempt, which brought a smile to her face.

He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Very well done, Karigan. Much better then my first time."

"Oh?" He sheathed his sword with hardly a sound. Now that her eyes were open, she noticed it being a lot quieter, as though her other senses diminished with the return of her sight.

"You don't want to know," he said, guiding her toward the door. "Come, the Light Horse has issued retaliation."

She laughed as a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes.

_

* * *

_

Whew! That was exhausting. Next chapter already in the works!


	8. Companions

_Well, here it is, our first real fight scene! enjoy! _

_Many thanks to gategirl, my beta, and all of my faithful reviewers and readers._

* * *

The battle was bloody and long, with its fair share of casualties.

Green Riders are fierce fighters, to say nothing of the Weapons fighting alongside them. Riders and Weapons, calling themselves the Companions, and the Light Horse, appalled at yesterday's defeat and determined to defend their honor, were all on the training ground, each hidden behind a mound of snow.

Charlie Mikals was well used, as she could see far across the field to the opposing troops as they poked their heads above the edge of the fort as they took aim. Finding a suitable target, they would rest their gloved hand on the wall of snow to brace themselves, and throw their snowball.

The target was usually covered in snow from snowballs thrown by the Companions thanks to Charlie's warnings. Karigan wished they had someone with Ephram's talent so that they might hear the Light Horse's battle plans. They had nothing to help them win except strength, and Charlie, for they were grossly outnumbered. Karigan ducked quickly as a barrage of snowballs came hurtling through the air.

"We've got to finish them somehow," Brienne said beside her. "I don't know how much more of this my nose will take. And I have to go relieve Talon in the tombs at sunset."

Karigan nodded, looking toward the sun set low in the sky, and formulated a plan in her mind. "Charlie!" she called, motioning her over when she had the girl's attention. "Charlie, we need to finish them off quick, Brienne has to go back to work soon. Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

The Companions waited, ever so patiently. They were slowly building up their stock of snowballs. Every now and then they would poke their heads up and return fire, just to let the Light Horse know they were still alive and throwing. All the while, they were making snowballs quickly.

Finally, the time came. The light Horse had quieted. Charlie touched her brooch, bringing the opposite side of the field into suddenly clear view. She watched, and waited. "Karigan, they're planning something," she said without looking at the rider next to her.

Karigan poked her head up, but couldn't make anything out from so far away. "Just tell us when, Charlie," Karigan said as she settled back down against the snow. "Our survival and honor rest with you."

Charlie nodded, her eyes betraying the seriousness of her manner. She went back to watching…

"Get ready," Charlie said when hands started resting on the snow and tops of heads poked into her view. All along the line, Companions crouched low, grasping snowballs, ready to aim quickly, and release all their power, awaiting Charlie's command. Karigan held her breath in anticipation.

"NOW!"

As one body, the Companions, all dressed in green and black, sprang from their crouched positions just as the Light Horse were rising. The Companions were quicker, more accurate, and better supplied. Before they ran out of snowballs, the Light Horse raised their white flag, causing the Companions to whoop and holler in triumph.

* * *

Captain Mapstone smiled from the sidelines, enjoying the childish games that winter brought. She was sorry to interrupt the fun of the afternoon, especially with the dire news she brought. Slowly, and regrettably, she made her way onto the field, saluting Brienne as she ran back to the castle.

As she approached, she must have been mistaken for a Companion, for Mara turned to her, and without realizing who it was, gave her a fierce hug of triumph. "Yes," she said, standing there awkwardly, "Good job, Mara."

Mara suddenly pulled back, finally realizing whom she was celebrating with. "Oh!" She exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth in embarrassment, "Sorry, Captain. Um, do you need me for something?"

"Actually I need all the riders in the common room right now," she replied, waving off the apology.

"Of course. I'll gather everyone together and we'll all meet you there."

"Everyone is out here?" She asked, looking at the Companions who had yet to notice her.

"Everyone we could find. Even Ty joined us," she said, pointing and the young man who was, at the moment, uncharacteristically shouting a triumphant war cry with Fergal.

The Captain's jaw dropped before she could catch it. "That's just uncanny."

Mara just laughed. "Don't worry Captain, I'll get all these hooligans inside to the common room."

"Thank you, Mara," she said, and turned back to the castle. She looked over to the Light Horse, who were dejectedly slumped against the snow in defeat, and couldn't help but smile in pride for her riders, even though it was a victory in only a snowball fight.

* * *

The riders filled in one by one, most with hair plastered to their faces from all the snow that melted, cheeks and noses rosy from the cold, and a smile on every face from the rare opportunity at childish antics. She felt guilty to be the one to destroy the jovial mood. But it had to be done, and the sooner the better.

Everyone eventually found a chair and waited patiently for the Captain to explain the rare meeting with every rider in residence. "For lack of a tactful way to begin why you're all here, I'll just dive right in."

The riders immediately sobered at the tone of her voice. Something was drastically wrong, and each one felt it. "Very few know what I am about to tell you, and it is only after much persuasion of the king that I am allowed to tell you." She paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and let the severity of the subject sink in. "An assassin has infiltrated the castle."

Jaws dropped, mouths formed surprised O's, and eyes widened. "There have been two notes from this person so far, one left in the King's study while two Weapons were posted at the door. We don't know who this person is, or what they know. I'm telling you riders this because I feel the more people close to the King who know, the better. By now you all know at least the basics of warfare and hand-to-hand combat. You may be required to use these skills." Mapstone paused, letting her words sink in.

"I don't know what this person will do next, but they've already proven creative, and dangerous. Be careful where you discuss this information amongst yourselves, and only amongst yourselves. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious, and bring any concerns to me."

"Captain, is this why there have been so many Weapons about?" Mara asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Do we know what the assassin wants?"

"The King's life."

Silence reigned. "If there are no more questions, you're all dismissed to enjoy your dinner."

At that point, Karigan jumped up, an idea forming in her head as she rushed after the Captain. By the time she made it out of the common room, she was already well down the hall.

"Captain!" she called.

Mapstone stopped and turned to wait as Karigan ran to meet her.

"Captain, what's the king's plan?"

Before answering, Mapstone swept her gaze up and down the corridor. Not seeing anyone except riders filling out and heading towards the mess hall, she replied in a lowered voice, "At this point, nothing. We don't even know where to begin searching for this person. They've obviously already slipped past out security once as it is so obvious they are hear, and well acquainted with the grounds and everyone's schedule."

"So he has no idea as to how to draw out the assassin?"

"No, none of us do. Our plan is to be ready when he finally makes himself known. Unless you have something better," she said, wondering where Karigan was headed.

"I think I do, but it's a risk."

"I'm listening."

"Bring the Weapons back down to their regular numbers. Spread rumors about the castle that this so called threat is no longer being taken seriously."

"But wouldn't that risk making an assassin, someone who's already trained in the art of death and stealth, angry at not being taken seriously?"

"Exactly," Karigan responded, the pieces of her plan falling into place as she spoke. "Make him think that he is no longer seen as a threat. He will be moved to action either through anger, or a sense of security."

"Both of which could be deadly!" Mapstone exclaimed, trying desperately not to raise her voice.

"It's either that or we sit in this castle wondering, and waiting. The assassin could make his move at any time. He could make his way to the throne room on audience day, kill the King with a toss of a knife, and disappear into the crowd amongst the chaos."

Mapstone thought on Karigan's words, weighing them in her mind, examining them, and looking for fatal flaws. Finally, "The king would be vulnerable at times."

"He's vulnerable at times anyway, and you and I both know that the King is perfectly capable of defending himself."

Mapstone thought a little more. Taking her silence as a bad sign, Karigan continued.

"Captain, I'm not afraid of this person, and I doubt any of the other Com—riders and Weapons are either."

Mapstone held up her hand as if to forestall any other argument. "I'll talk to the king about it tonight. If you start hearing rumors, you'll know to be on your guard."

Karigan nodded, wondering what the King would think of this dangerous plan as she watched Mapstone retreat toward the main part of the castle.

* * *

Sleep found Karigan a few hours later.

After enjoying her fellow riders' company in the mess hall with other Companions from earlier in the afternoon, the long and mentally strenuous day finally caught up to her. Reluctantly, she made her way to her room, changed clothes, and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to move aside the white tomb cat that still favored her pillow.

Karigan awoke with a start to silence and utter darkness. She guessed it was fairly early in the morning, as some of the younger riders tended to be night owls, staying up and laughing and joking until midnight or later.

She turned onto her back, wondering what brought her out of her slumbering. She looked around her room, the earlier revelations given by Captain Mapstone setting her on edge.

She was about to lie back down when something caught her attention on her desk. _I thought I cleared that last time I used it_, she thought. She pulled the covers back, goose pimples rising on her skin at the sudden cold that assaulted her as she made her way to the piece of furniture in question.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, but even so, it was difficult to make out what had attained her notice. What she did see made her breath stop, and her heart pound. She picked up what looked like a ceremonial knife resting on a slip of parchment. The writing she could barely make out, but she recognized the simply written letters from the note Mr. Guntler handed her early yesterday afternoon:

_I am very much a threat_

Not even bothering to put shoes on her bare feet, or even change from her thin linen nightclothes she threw open the door, startling the cat to sudden wakefulness, and ran down the corridor, thinking it too serious to wait.

She ran through the castle to Zachary's apartments. It being this early, she didn't think he would be in his study yet. She felt awkward requesting to speak with him in his own private chambers, but she was too rattled to care.

She ran into Fastion just as she was about to enter the royal wing of the castle. He stopped her, grasping her arm, a look of concern in his eyes. Karigan didn't give him a chance to ask the question that was on his tongue.

"Fastion, where is the king?"

"Asleep, if he knows what's good for him. What's wrong?"

Without waiting for any further answer, or to give the startled Weapon an answer to his question, she took off running in the direction she hoped was right.

It was.

She turned a corner to see Willis and Rory standing guard before a pair of great oak doors, heavily inlaid with gold, with the crescent moon and firebrand gracing the center.

"Willis, is he awake?" she asked in between shortened breaths.

Willis nodded silently, and knocked on the door, which was answered by the king a few moments later, his blue robe hanging open to reveal his nightclothes.

Seeing him, Karigan tried not to blush, thinking of her own rumpled appearance. She didn't even take time to put on a pair of shoes.

"Forgive me, your majesty, I thought it too urgent to wait."

Without a word, the king beckoned her inside, and closed the door behind her.

"Care for some breakfast?" he asked as he motioned to the silver tray sitting on the small table next to a set of chairs that looked comfortable enough to live in.

Still recovering her breath, she only shook her head.

Catching on to her mood, he ignored the steaming food, and motioned for her to sit down. She was so nervous about where she was and the letter she carried, it took her a moment to comply. When she finally did, she sat on the edge of the chair for less then a minute, choosing to pace the floor instead. The King looked on over steepled fingers, waiting for her to talk about what brought on this most unusual early morning call. The sun was not even beginning to rise yet.

Finally, she stopped her pacing and faced him. "The captain told us what's been going on, why the increased security all of a sudden." She paused, waiting for any response.

When he just sat silent, she continued as she sat down in front of him. "I pulled her aside afterward and asked her what your plan was to catch whoever this is, she said you didn't have one."

"That's correct," he interjected.

"I don't know if she told you of our conversation or not…"

"She did, yes. About reducing the amount of Weapons to almost their normal numbers."

"Did she say anything about what else was said?"

"Something about you not being afraid of whoever's behind this, and that you don't see them as a threat."

Karigan thought she saw a hint of a smile on the king's lips. She handed him the note and the long dagger. "I think they overheard us," she said, almost in a whisper. She stood up and began pacing again.

The king read the note, then looked at her in alarm.

"Dressed as you are, I'm almost afraid to ask where you found this," he said, watching his rider with concern.

She took a moment to answer. "It was on the desk in my room."

The king leapt from his chair, unable to sit back and watch her any longer, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. In this shaken state, she needed to come to him.

"Gods, Karigan, are you alright?"

"What do you think Zachary? They could have killed me in my sleep and left the note on my dead body!"

Both their eyes widened in shock at her words, Zachary in the stunning reality of them, and Karigan at her forwardness. She hadn't meant to call him by his name. She quickly bowed her head and cast her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sire," she muttered.

The King quickly stepped forward bringing himself close enough to feel the heat from her body in the chilly morning air. He brought his hand under her chin and drew her gaze back up to meet his. "No need," he assured her.

Karigan was entranced by the brown almond eyes staring into her own green ones. Eyes that may one day beg her to turn down a message errand, telling her that he needed her here, that it was too dangerous, that he didn't want to loose her.

Karigan's breath caught as she pulled away. "I should be going," she said with as much strength as she could muster, which wasn't much. "This is no place for anyone to see me, especially with your upcoming marriage to Lady Estora."

His shoulders slumped at her words, and watched her move towards the door.

"Karigan," he called.

She turned, her hand on the knob.

"Be careful."

"Always." She smiled as their eyes locked, then sobered once again. "Watch your back, sire."

His eyes took on a determined darkness, his jaw set. "Always."

With one last shared look, she opened the door, and was gone, not to encounter anyone as the sky finally began to show hints of sunrise.

_Whew! How was that? Please review!_


	9. Rhovan's Blade

_Alright everyone, enjoy! this id the first of the last 4 chapters. Yes there are only 4 left. My husband is bugging me to finish my book, which dosn't bother Bella at all, because she's missed the attention..._

_By the way, everything is finished except the epilogue, It's still under revision, so review and you'll find out what happens that much faster._

_To Rahzenshia: I think you'll agree that I have redeemed myself, in your eyes._

* * *

Karigan miraculously fell back to sleep not too long after dawn, snatching another hour or so of sleep. She awoke tangled in the sheets thinking the events of the early morning hours a dream. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Zachary would do—what they would all do.

It was not required that Green Riders go unarmed while at the castle, only a matter of etiquette. Weapons were defenders of the crown, and therefore the only ones, unless the king himself specifies otherwise, to go about the castle fully armed. Green Riders were mere messengers, unless dire circumstances made them otherwise. Even during the events of the past season, when Weapons where sent after Estora, no riders were used to replace them.

Karigan heaved a sigh and reluctantly untangled herself from the covers, unwilling, but obligated to face the day.

* * *

No word of what transpired during the early morning hours was spoken of during breakfast, which was good. _No more Darden stories for now_, Karigan thought to herself, just realizing the irony of the event. She was almost finished with the food on her plate, half listening to the conversations around her, when a green foot tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me rider, sir."

Karigan turned to the youth. "Yes, what is it Joss?"

"The king wanted to see you in his study, sir."

Karigan regrettably looked back at the sausages she had yet to eat, and the half-eaten pancake.

"He said it was urgent, sir," Joss added quietly.

With a sigh, Karigan stood from the table, taking the plate to the kitchen window so that the workers could clean it, and left for the king's study with Joss in tow.

* * *

She greeted the two Weapons at the door, noting that there was only two.

"The king is waiting for you," one said as he opened the door without knocking.

She entered to see Captain Mapstone sitting before the desk facing Zachary.

"Ah, Rider G'ladheon," he said, interrupting their conversation, "Glad you could join us."

_You mean I had a choice?_ She asked herself. Aloud, she said, "Of course, sire," stooping to a bow.

"We need you to ride to Selium," he said

Karigan caught herself just before her jaw dropped, but couldn't stop the questioning look from forming on her face.

"Aside from the Weapons," he explained, "only the three of us know of what happened early this morning, therefore you are the only choice of Rider to send."

Karigan nodded, waiting for the rest of her orders.

"Speak only to the Golden Guardian if you can help it," Mapstone said. "There are etchings on the knife which you may or may not have noticed."

"I did."

"Due to the fact that it looks more like a ceremonial blade then anything useful in battle, we think it might be important," she continued, handing her the blade.

It looked different in the mid-morning sunlight. It was very simple in design, having no guard to protect the hands while in battle. The only embellishment was a filigree design on the blade, and blocky characters on the hilt. "You're thinking it's an old language," she said.

"Yes, we are," the king interjected.

Karigan stared at the knife, pondering its portents. "Why not just ask Agemon?"

"We did," he said, "All he can tell us is that it's similar to the old common tongue, but not quite the same."

Karigan looked up, surprised that there was a language Agemon didn't know. "When do I leave?"

"Right now," the king said simply, handing her a letter with his seal on it addressed to the Golden Guardian at Selium School, and the blade. "Show no one either of those," the king said. "If the guardian isn't there, come back."

Karigan nodded in understanding. "I'll leave as soon as I gather all the necessary supplies."

"The quartermaster should have a few items that need to go to the rider station as well, so be sure to see him before you leave," Mapstone said. "And be careful. We don't know who's behind this, or what they want."

Karigan nodded, assuring them both that she would be fine, giving a final bow to the king, and leaving to gather her supplies.

* * *

She almost made it to the stables, the blade tucked in her boot, the letter in her message satchel, saddlebags over her shoulder, and the extra bundle from the quartermaster hanging from her hand.

"Karigan!"

Surprised, she stopped and turned to greet Fastion as he ran to catch up with her.

"Karigan, I just heard what happened," he said, still catching his breath. Then, looking at all the bags in her arms, asked, "Are you taking a pack horse with you?"

Karigan laughed at the rare humor from the Weapon. "This one is for the Rider Station on the way," she said, motioning to the bulkier bag.

"Karigan, knowing you, you're probably tired of hearing this, but are you all right?"

Karigan smiled, warmed by his concern for her. "Just shaken, my friend. It's a bit unnerving to discover that someone with deadly intentions has been in your room while you're lying there snoring."

A mischievous, but dark glint shone in Fastion's eyes. "Not many people know they snore."

Karigan smiled, not seeing the look in his eyes. "I have been quite rudely told so."

Fastion gave her a sidelong glance, but said nothing. Finally, "Karigan, I would have escorted you this morning but I had some urgent business to attend to."

Karigan looked over at him, "I understand. You can't always drop everything for me," she said, remembering the time he and Mara had searched her out last summer.

Fastion chuckled in response as the two walked into the gloom of the stables. Together they tacked Condor and secured all the bags behind the saddle. Finally, as Karigan was getting ready to mount, Fastion gripped her shoulder. "Karigan, I—" But he could not find the words that matched his thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked, curious at his lack for words.

"Karigan be careful out there," he said finally. "We don't know what this person is capable of. Stay alert." He fell silent, staring into Karigan's eyes. "I wish I could protect you out there," he said, fierce and breathless.

"Don't be silly, you're needed here. Besides, what is there to protect against?" she asked innocently, as if nothing had ever happened on any of her message errands.

"A lot when it comes to you!"

"I know, I know," Karigan said behind a smile, "Trouble finds me." _Death too_, she added to herself, sobering with the thought. "But you're needed here. Your duty is to the king."

Fastion's look darkened. "So I am to give my loyalty and devotion to the king who holds my oath rather then the woman who possess my heart?"

Karigan opened her mouth to speak in the affirmative, but then the words sunk in, and she stood dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open.

"Karigan," he said, grasping both of her hands, "Somewhere in all our years together I lost my heart to you."

Karigan blinked, then swallowed. "Fastion, I—"

But Fastion interrupted her. "Just think on it while you're on your errand."

Karigan simply nodded her head, unable to think of any words adequate to match the overwhelmed feelings that bristled in her chest. They stared at each other for some seconds. In the silence Fastion brought his hands up to Karigan's face, placing them on either cheek, their foreheads coming together. "Come back to me safely," he said, breaking the long silence.

Karigan could only nod her head before finally, reluctantly, breaking away, and mounting Condor. They shared one last look, before Karigan pushed Condor forward into a rare quick trot across the grounds and through Sacor City, her mind ablaze with Fastion's confessions.

* * *

Everlise watched Karigan as she sped through the castle gates. _That girl is making this more difficult then it has to be_ she thought to herself. She could guess where she was going: Selium. Her knives had never been seen in Sacoridia before, so naturally, no one knew anything about it. Karigan would come back in about two weeks saying it is the mark of Rhovan's Blade and everyone would ask "who?" Yes, she definitely had the advantage in everyone's ignorance, but she liked bathing in her victim's fear before she struck.

She walked back to the castle to get out of the bitter cold, and plan her moves. Her time was coming; she could feel it.

"Hello, sis." A familiar voice sounded behind her, breaking into her thoughts.

She hastily looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "I told you, I don't have a brother. Say that around the wrong person and you could blow my cover, you fool."

"Nice to see you too," the man said.

Everlise's gaze darkened in fierce anger.

"Don't bother reaching for one of your throwing knives again, remember we did that before, and it didn't do much good."

"I know of more then one way to kill if you annoy me, or don't you recall?" Everlise asked, throwing him off guard. "It was a very long time ago."

The man remained silent, his expression darkening.

"So you do remember," she said, taking a step toward him, a smile on her face. "Then let me do what I know best," she continued, the smile quickly vanishing, her voice and posture displaying her confidence, her manner becoming dangerous. "I already have a plan, and they're playing right into my hands." _Especially if what I suspect is true._

"Good. Then see that you deliver," the man said, walking off toward the castle gate.

Everlise stood staring at his retreating back, the sequence of events playing out in her head, and plans laying themselves before her. _If I'm right_, she thought, _Karigan will make all haste to Selium, and tell only the king her findings._

* * *

Karigan made her way through the familiar halls, crowded with students trying to get to their next class on time. Most of the time a way opened up for her, but sometimes she was caught in a throng of people. Eventually she broke free of the pandemonium, and headed undeterred to the office of the Golden Guardian. The dean had said he was currently in residence, not planning to leave for another week.

She knocked on the door, wondering what information would be revealed. She didn't have much time to wonder, as the door was opened almost immediately by a very surprised Estral, who recovered quickly to give her friend a tight squeeze of a hug.

Aaron Fiori, The Golden Guardian, greeted her with a firm grip on her shoulder. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I have an urgent message from the king," Karigan replied, instantly sobering with her words.

"Alright," he said, and motioned the two girls to sit.

Karigan looked from Estral to her father. Lord Fiori, catching the look, asked, "Urgent, and private?"

Karigan nodded.

"I should probably get ready for my next batch of students anyway," Estral said, understanding in her voice. "How long are you staying? Maybe we can catch up a little after my class?"

Karigan regrettably shook her head. "I can't stay any longer then necessary."

"Well," Estral said, feigning cheerfulness at the short visit, "Maybe next time." She gave Karigan one last hug, and closed the door behind her as she left.

Karigan finally took the offered seat across from Lord Fiori.

"So what brings you here on such a serious mission?"

Without explanation, Karigan leaned forward and retrieved the blade still hidden in her boot, and placed it on the desk in front of Lord Fiori.

His eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It's not important where, we need to know what it means," she said. Frankly, she didn't want to think about where it was found.

"It is important, because whoever's room this was left in has been marked an enemy."

Karigan's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"This blade is a warning; to back off or die by it."

Karigan stared at the blade and suddenly, Siris Kiltyre's words came back to her; _we are attracted to death, and it is attracted to us_. Finally recovering, she asked, "How did you know it was found in a room?"

"Rhovanny is abuzz with rumors circulating around knives that look just like this one; simple, steel, carved with strange characters, and etched with filigree on the blade." Lord Fiori paused, turning the blade over in his hands to trace the lettering. "It's an assassin's mark, their calling card, if you will. Everyone is whispering in the shadows the name of Rhovan's Blade, but half the people don't want to believe it."

"Why is that?" Karigan asked, curious what kind of person could inflict such immense fear in so many.

"Rhovan's Blade is a deadly assassin. He or she was always the one to be called on when a rival got in the way of a business deal, or a cousin who was about to undeservingly inherit the entire family fortune, or the spouse who found a lover."

"Why do you say 'he or she'? Doesn't anybody know?"

"They've never been caught. Those people who claim to have seen the assassin never actually see their face. Most contacts are done through another, with the assassin not even saying a word." Lord Fiori fell silent, tracing the characters on the hilt with his finger. "I never actually saw a blade like this one, but I did hear about them. Usually the person who received it ended up dead within a week if they didn't stop meddling."

"What language is it? The king showed it to the caretaker in the tombs, and he said it was close to old sacoridian, but not quite," Karigan stated.

"It actually is old sacoridian," he replied, "But it has enough slight changes to throw everyone but the most observant off. You really have to stare at it to see the true characters."

They sat in silence for long minutes, both pondering the deadly situation that had presented itself. Finally, Karigan broke it. "The blade was found in my room," she said, and related all the events of the past weeks; the king had filled her in when he gave her the errand.

Lord Fiori looked at her from across the desk. "Be very careful, Karigan. I can't begin to tell you of the situation you find yourself in, and I'm sure you already know of the danger. The only thing I can tell you is this: Trust no one who hasn't _already_ proven his or her loyalty to the king.

"There are a lot of things you and the king need to know, but I'm afraid the only way I see you finding it out is by facing the assassin, and that has always proven deadly."

Karigan walked back to the stable, disgruntled at the information she had learned. _How do you confront someone when you have no idea who they are, what they look like, or anything? _They had nothing to go on when it came to finding this person. Which brought her to her original plan: wait. Wait until he or she comes forward. Karigan doubted they would make a mistake; they were too good for that.

She could easily rule out all the riders. No traitor to the crown would be able to wear the broach for long. She could rule out the Weapons; they had all taken their oaths, their solemn vows placing the life of the king and royal family, and the sanctity of the tombs above their own lives.

How do you get close enough to the king to kill him without anyone suspecting? The same few people always brought his food, so it couldn't be any of the kitchen staff. It wouldn't be some random worker, they would never get close enough, they would have to kill him from a distance and that would have already happened. It has to be someone who is in a position of inherent trust.

Karigan suddenly came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the field. Her mind played back to something the Captain had said to her: _"We suspect her of ulterior motives."_ Everything seemed to fit. Everlise came from the borders of Rhovanny. _Convenient_, Karigan thought to herself. Of all things, she wanted to be Weapon, a position of power and trust. _I know it's the ultimate in sword skill, but it seems like it would be pretty boring most days, not to mention the fact that most people desiring to join the Black Shields are already trained masters_. She had never seen her fight, but she had talked to others who had. They had said she was sloppy, slow to respond, and jerky, but progressing quickly.

Karigan gasped as she remembered a certain hangover she had had early in her training with Drent. She had been sloppy that day, slow to respond, and jerky in her movements.

"Aeyrc and Aeyrn protect us, I have to get back!" she said to herself, suddenly breaking into a run.

* * *

Fastion knocked on the door of the king's study.

"Come!" Called a voice from the other side.

Fastion opened the door without a word, and closed it silently after Everlise stepped into the room. He could hear the king's words before the door slid closed, "Ah, Everlise. What was is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

_Please don't hate me..._


	10. Waiting

_Oh my. Now that I've let you all hang on the edge of a cliff, here is a little chapter (and I mean that literally) to fill time._

_As always, thanks for all my many reviews. I got so many this time, it makes me all warm and fuzzy..._

_And many thanks to my beta, gategirl_

_Enjoy! And I'll see you all again early next week!_

Garth reined in his horse as he approached the tents and few log cabins that had popped up since last he was at the wall. They even had a makeshift stable filled with more horses then he remembered seeing before. _I'll have to remember to ask Alton about all those horses_, he thought to himself, giving his horse some well-deserved grain and fresh water.

His horse attended to, he left to find Alton and Dale, spying the latter in the mess hall as he passed the open tent, so he grabbed a bowl of steaming soup and sat next to her.

"Oh, hello, Garth," she said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Just got here," he replied, enjoying the smell of the potatoes and vegetables before spooning up a bite.

"Alton is in the wall with Merdigan if you wanted to talk to him."

"All of you, actually. Captain wanted to know how things are progressing, and if we need more soldiers down here. She was also wondering if one of you wanted to come back to Sacor City, take a break from all this, you know?"

"Good luck getting Alton away from here. And we do need more soldiers, yes. Alton and I, along with Merdigan, are becoming more and more convinced that the wall is lost."

"Hmmm," Garth replied dejectedly. "So we just need people here to make sure nothing crosses."

"Mmmhmm," Dale nodded in response, her mouth full.

"I also have a book that the three of you might find interesting."

Dale stopped, her mouth full of food, and looked over at him. She quickly swallowed, then, "The book Merdigan mentioned?"

Garth nodded.

They finished their meal hastily, quickly catching each other up on various happenings.

After both were finished cleaning their bowls they went to the Tower of the Heavens together so that Garth could get a full report on current conditions, and so that they could read about the birth of the D'yer wall

The next morning, letters to Karigan, Captain Mapstone, and king Zachary in his satchel and a new store of dried meat, cheese, and bread in his saddlebags, Garth set out toward Sacor City. Alton and Dale assured Garth that they were fine at the wall, that they were actually much needed here to guard against groundmites and other creatures that might find their way to the breach, not to mention the new wealth of information he had brought with him. Garth assured them that he would do everything in his power to get a fresh group of soldiers sent out within a few days of his return to the Capital.

* * *

Zachary walked through the gardens, his footsteps sounding against the cobblestone walkway. With everything happening the past few days he had not had much time to spend with his betrothed, and he regretted neglecting her. As much as he disliked the situation, he had to admit that he was growing rather fond of Estora.

Sure enough, as he turned the corner she came into view. Beautiful and resplendent as ever, sitting in her fur-lined cloak, reading a book. "So predictable," he said.

Fastion smiled, but said nothing.

"It's bitter cold and she's still out here in her spare moments."

Fastion made no reply as he moved to a discreet distance opposite Donal, and faded into the shadows.

"May I join you?" Zachary asked.

Estora looked up, surprised at his appearance. "Sire!" She hastily moved to stand, but Zachary motioned her to keep her seat. "Forgive me sire, I didn't hear you coming."

"Please, Lady, let there not be any formalities between us," He said.

Estora watched him with a studious expression. "You say that while calling me 'Lady'?"

They both chuckled, enjoying the rare peace and quiet.

"Care to join me, Estora?" Zachary asked, offering her his hand.

Estora smiled, "I would love to. Maybe it will get my feet a little warmer."

"We could always walk inside," Zachary offered.

Estora shook her head. "I like the fresh air."

They walked in silence for a bit, Donal and Fastion following not far behind them.

"Estora, I must apologize for neglecting you the past few days," Zachary said, breaking the silence.

"No, Zachary, you must never apologize to me for doing your duty to your people. You are the leader of a prosperous nation, and I can't be covetous of you," she replied.

"I'm grateful for that. Thank you."

Estora flashed him a smile making her eyes sparkle.

They walked on in conversation, telling each other of their dreams for the future, plans they had for Sacoridia, predictions of what would happen at the wall, thoughts of how to prepare both the land and the people for the upcoming final battle with Mornhaven, even though no one knew when that would take place. They also talked about favorite colors, places, food, books, and others.

Fastion followed in silence, Donal keeping watch beside him, wishing he had a certain someone to share his spare moments with. But Karigan had only been gone a few days, which meant at least a week before she was back. Probably more.

Unexpectedly, Donal broke the silence between the two Weapons. "What's happened to you, Fastion?"

Fastion gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something's different about you. You don't seem so stone cold," Donal explained.

Neither man looked at each other as they continued to speak. They both kept sharp eyes around them, and spoke just loud enough for the other to hear.

* * *

_Next up, Monster345's epic fight scene!_


	11. To Catch a Killer

_Alright Monster345, and everyone else out there, enjoy. Here is the long awaiting fight scene._

_Again, many thinks to my beta, gategirl, as well as my faithful reviewers and readers. Don't forget to review, it does give me insight for the future._

Karigan spent Condor getting back to the castle. His once shining chestnut coat was caked in sweat and dirt from the hard ride. She took side avenues and alleys as much as possible to both avoid the crowds of the Winding Way, and save time. She prayed the guards recognized her as she galloped towards the gate. She sighed with relief as they waved her in. She kept riding past the stables, where Hep was just emerging to take Condor for her.

She finally dismounted just before the steps of the castle, giving Condor a loving rub on his neck before running up the front steps two at a time, leaving Condor to be tended by the very capable Hep, who was now running to catch up.

She hurriedly asked the Weapon at the entrance where the king was.

"It's audience day. He's still in the throne room."

Karigan swore. That would mean possibly hours before she was able to speak with the king and Captain Mapstone. Meanwhile who knew what Everlise was up to, or even where she was. She decided to ask the Weapon again.

"She should still be in the armory with Master Gresia."

"Thank you," Karigan said hurriedly, and strode quickly down the corridor. With luck, there wouldn't be many people seeking an audience with the king this day. But first, she wanted to make sure Everlise was occupied.

She was.

No such luck in the throne room; it was still fairly crowded. She estimated an hour at least.

She paced, her apprehension not allowing her to stand still.

Captain Mapstone caught sight of Karigan as she came into the throne room, immediately feeling on edge. _She must have ran Condor ragged, which means her findings are significant_, she thought to herself. She got Zachary's attention, with the help of Estora sitting next to him, who hadn't yet noticed Karigan's exceptionally early arrival. She saw his eyes widen and his expression harden. He knew her news was not good.

After he finished with the young man in front of him, he motioned to Fastion, who immediately materialized out of the shadows. His expression was grim as well, but the Captain noticed there was a glint in his eye that she had never seen before on the face of the Weapon.

King Zachary whispered something Laren couldn't hear in Fastion's ear, who then walked across the throne room to the pacing rider.

Fastion approached with caution. He noted that she till wore her saber at her hip, which meant that she kept it close during her ride, at her waist instead of strapped to the side of Condor's saddle. She looked haggard and worn, as if she rode from sunrise to after sunset, stopping only to sleep.

But she was beautiful.

Karigan saw him approach and ceased her pacing. All eyes were on her. The only people oblivious to the tension she had inadvertently created were the petitioners. Fastion grasped her arm and propelled her to an unoccupied corner.

"How dire is your news?" he asked after checking to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Extremely," she replied, her eyes wandering to make sure no one approached. "The news I have is not much, for little is known of Rhovan's Blade."

"Rhovan's Blade? Is that what this assassin is known as?"

"Yes. She is deeply feared in Rhovanny, leaving a trail of dead bodies behind her."

"Her?" Fastion's eyes widened slightly. "You know who it is?"

"I think so. Her life is built on lies, that's how the Captain didn't detect it. The things she told were truth, but only to a certain extent."

"Karigan, you keep watching the entrance. I take it this person is not in the room with us?"

Karigan shook her head. "She's training in the armory with Master Gresia."

Fastion's eyes widened, instantly knowing whom it was. Female recruits for the Black Shields were few, and far between. "Everlise."

Karigan nodded her head.

Fastion looked in her eyes, which were still darting around the room now and again before coming to rest on the open doors of the entrance. "You fear her." That made her make eye contact.

Karigan looked at Fastion, realizing that, yes, she did fear her. It wasn't just that she feared what Everlise could do to king Zachary, or whom she could kill trying to get to him. She herself feared her.

She broke eye contact with Fastion, looking down at the floor, no longer able to meet his piercing gaze. He brought his hand up under her chin and tilted her face back so that she was looking at him again. "You have no reason to be ashamed, Karigan. Fear makes us wary and cautious sword masters, as long as you don't give into it," he said, the last, lightly tapping her nose for emphasis.

After a few deep breaths, Karigan nodded, reassured and strengthened by her friend's assertion. Fastion smiled, glad to see her somewhat confidant again. "The king assumed the message was urgent and said he will speed things up as quickly as possible and meet you in his study," he said. He grasped her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He then turned and walked to the two Weapons posted at the entrance, telling them to keep a sharp eye out for Everlise, and then walked back to his shadow on the wall.

Karigan didn't move. Her mind was reeling over the actions of 'granite face', her mind finally recalling his declarations before she left a week ago. _Was it only a week ago?_ With everything she had found out in Selium, her mind was elsewhere too much to think about him, but now everything came rushing back, and she was once again overwhelmed, but also warmed, her heart feeling slightly fuzzy.

She suddenly came to herself with a slight shake of her head and deep breath. As she was walking to the entrance she caught the Captain's questioning look on her face, the king with a slight quirk on his face, glancing from her to Fastion, and Estora with a broad smile.

She tried not to blush on her way out.

* * *

Zachary itched to leave and hear what information Karigan brought back. He dared not hear it here; too many people to overhear, and he suspected the information was not such that she could share it a few minutes.

And so he waited, trying desperately to not let his mind wander to the green rider that was probably this moment pacing in front of the doors to his study. Estora placed a reassuring hand on top of his. He squeezed it gratefully. Now that they had both accepted what was inevitable, being married really wasn't looking so dismal. He actually looked forward to it.

He brought his attention back to the petitioners before him. He could now count all that was remaining on one hand.

Not long after, before the candles had to be lit in the hall, the last petitioner was satisfied that his voice had been heard, and left, the doors echoing closed behind him. Without warning, Zachary almost leaped from his chair on the dais and started quickly striding to the side door with a hasty "Tomorrow, Sperren" in regards to whether or not he wanted to review the audience.

Sperren just stared after the king, who was now being followed by Fastion, who again seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Laren was extremely curious, and slightly dissapointed that she wouldn't be able to here _her_ rider's report. Karigan was, after all, _her rider_! _But_, she reasoned with herself, _it's probably very sensitive information. If he wants to hear the news first, who am I to stop him?_ So, she slowly made her way to the mess hall to see what her riders had left for her as far as dinner was concerned, figuring that the king would send word when he's ready to. She may as well fill her empty stomach.

* * *

Karigan stopped her pacing when she started hearing footfalls echoing through the corridor. The fear was starting to make its way back into her nerves, but at the first sight of Fastion trailing a step or two behind the king made her stand a little taller, square her shoulders, and calm down.

Without a word, the king beckoned her into his study even before the Weapon standing guard there silently opened the door. Fastion joined him and gave Karigan a reassuring wink as she passed.

Again, she tried not to blush, but couldn't hold back the smile that escaped onto her lips.

As the door firmly closed, the king turned from his desk on which he placed his silver fillet and faced her. "We'll talk about that later," he said, motioning between her and the now closed door, Fastion standing behind it. "Right now I want to hear about Selium." He strode over to the chairs that were situated near the window.

Karigan joined him and proceeded to tell him all she knew, thanks to Lord Fiori, about Rhovan's Blade. She told him what the knife meant, what's been happening in Rhovanny and the people's fear there, and Lord Fiori's final words of advice.

"Trust no one who hasn't _already_ proven his or her loyalty to me," he repeated. "So he suspects that this Rhovan's Blade has already taken up a position of adherent trust?"

Karigan nodded, and then proceeded to tell him of her thoughts as she left the school, and the realization that Rhovan's Blade was already very much trusted by those around her.

"Everlise Vinoght," the King said with disdain. "So Laren was right, she can't be trusted."

"No, I can't."

Karigan jumped from her chair, saber drawn before she was even fully upright.

"Hello Karigan," Everlise said, all calm and poise. She had no weapon in hand, but Karigan could see the hilt of a broadsword behind her shoulder, and the door to the secret passage standing open behind her. "Welcome home. You're a little early, but that's all right. I still got here in time to hear most of the story."

Karigan could see out of the corner of her eye King Zachary start to rise from his chair. But he was unarmed, and so kept his distance.

"I wouldn't move too far Zachary," Everlise said. She twisted her wrist slightly and withdrew a small throwing dagger from her sleeve. "You're just perfect where you are."

Zachary scowled, knowing there was nothing he could do without endangering both himself and Karigan.

"Well, here you both are, together at last. And for the last time too," she said with a laugh. "Pity." She returned Karigan's stare, the look of complete confidence in her eyes, making Karigan falter ever so slightly. "Please, don't stand on my account. Have a seat," she said, motioning to the chair Karigan had vacated a moment before.

"I would rather stand," Karigan relayed without emotion.

Everlise shrugged. "Fine, whatever suits you. But at least lower your weapon, you look ridiculous."

Karigan faltered for just a second, straightened back into her fighting stance, then finally, after a few moments of silence, lowered her weapon, ready to defend herself and her monarch at a moments notice.

"I suppose you're wondering 'why me?'" she said, the last being said in mockery. "It's simple, really. You let the wall collapse. You let it get into such a state of disrepair that it can't even support itself anymore. It is collapsing inward. Your own soldiers think it a lost cause."

"How do you know that?" the King demanded. To his knowledge, everyone at the wall was continuously working to repair the wall. He hadn't heard any of this. Not yet.

"It's been whispered when it was thought that no one could hear. News got to my employer, and needless to say, he got a little upset that more wasn't being done. After all, it's been how long now? Three, four years?"

"We have been trying to repair it," Karigan interjected. Alton, for example, had been there almost the entire three years trying to figure it out. And now that they had Thanduris Silverwood's translated manuscript on it's way down to the wall with Garth, they had more of a chance.

"Do not speak of repairing it!" Everlise interrupted, pointing her knife at Karigan, "I know your part in its demise."

Karigan couldn't figure out what Everlise meant. She had only been near the wall once in her life…could she have done something and not realize it? The image of Varadgrim the wraith pointing at her came back to her…_Betrayer_. "What are you talking about?"

"And you wonder why he wouldn't talk to you after the battle at the wall."

"Alton?"

Everlise made as if she didn't hear her question. "When I heard what you did, I added you to my list of my own accord. My employer wants your King. And I want you. And so I just had to wait for the opportune moment when it was just the two of you. I must thank you, Karigan, for you did make it so much easier for me. All of the tomb guards are back with the dead, and now it's just us," she said with a gruesome smile that quickly faded. "Now which one first?" Without answering, Everlise threw her knife up in air, caught it by the hilt and threw it.

Zachary stiffened, frozen to his chair, still trying to comprehend what had been said. Karigan quickly raised her saber and hit the knife with it, making it fall kilter to the ground, sliding across the marble tile. Before Karigan had recovered from her deflecting stroke, Everlise pulled the broadsword from her back, and Karigan froze when she saw them. They were twin blades! Two halves of a whole. Karigan's heart quickened and eyes widened.

Before she could fully recover, Everlise struck with one, then the other, brandishing them as if they were extensions of her arms. Karigan tried desperately to focus, but found herself straining to follow them both—and counter them both.

Somewhere in all the mêlée, Zachary's voice came to her, shouting instructions of how to choose her battles when she was faced with twin swords. She half listened, determined to not give up. _Where are those Weapons?_ A voice screamed in her head.

She did what Zachary was telling her, to counter the blades as one whole, rather then two separates. Keep your blade close, and move it only enough to block her.

The two blades came at her scissor-like, forcing her to bend backwards, and almost loosing her balance. Everlise continued, relentless, quick, and deadly, the blades splitting the air as they swung to strike and kill.

Karigan paused for half a heartbeat, and let her instinct take over, let her ears do the work of her eyes. She focused on the subtle movements that made the difference between a distracting move, and an impaling move.

She saw an opening, with Everlise's blades both on the roundabout to come back at her, and she struck with everything she had, which wasn't much. She had to move quickly, and therefore couldn't put the desired amount of force behind it.

Everlise cried out in pain and stepped back. Blood was seeping through the right shoulder of her tunic. Everlise paused for only a second before attacking again. She kept her right arm low, working Karigan to exhaustion, and then took her chance. Her left sword met her saber, and shoved it out of way, leaving Karigan vulnerable; her right followed in the shadow of the left, swiping across her midsection, and came away bloody.

Karigan gasped and fell back against the wall, her arms clutching her stomach as her legs gave way beneath her making her slide down to the ground.

"You still have much to learn, sir," she said, wiping her swords off on a handkerchief, then sheathing them behind her, "If you survive." She approached Zachary, who was watching Everlise with murder in his eyes.

She moved to grasp his arm, but he backhanded her across the face. She recovered quickly, twisting one arm behind him leaving him helpless, and in excruciating pain. She unsheathed a knife identical to the one Karigan still had concealed in her boot, and brought it across his vision so he could see it clearly, then to his neck, resting against his jugular. "Bad move," she said, her voice dangerously quiet. "If you try anything again, if you so much as twitch without my telling you to, I'll kill her right now. As it is, she might survive." She felt the king slowly and grudgingly relax against her. "Glad you see it my way." She released the strong hold on his arm, letting him stand upright, but didn't let go of him, nor did she remove the knife, as she guided him to the still open doorway to the secret passage, closing it firmly behind her, making the door seemingly disappear.

* * *

Karigan tried to keep breathing. _Focus on your breathing, and maybe it won't hurt so much_, she thought to herself, counting her breaths. But it didn't work. She looked down at her hands and stomach, and could only see blood.

She leaned her head back against the wall, waiting for death to take her. But before she heard Westrion's wings, she heard the door burst open and wondered if it was still on its hinges. A heartbeat later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She fought to open her eyes, to focus on the person before her.

"Karigan, stay with me."

_Fastion! Oh sweet Fastion_, she thought, dragging her head over to look at him. "Everlise…took the king through…the secret passage…behind his desk…she has twin broadswords."

Fastion nodded, and turned his head as someone else entered the room. "Donal, fetch Master Destarion—"

Karigan shook her head. "Ben," she muttered, mustering all her strength to stay awake. "Get Ben."

She saw Donal nod out of the corner of her eye as he quickly left the room, his place being filled with more Weapons.

Fastion didn't move, afraid to leave her. She was deathly pale, pain etched across her face and flooding her eyes. "Go, Fastion," Her voice was getting weaker. "Go kill her for me," she said with as much conviction as she could.

Fastion nodded and moved to get up, but Karigan stopped him.

"I clipped her…on the right side…crosswise against the collar bone…she's weak on that side."

Fastion nodded, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Good girl," he said, kissing her on the forehead before he and the other Weapons quickly followed after Zachary and Everlise, the noise of footsteps approaching the study echoing through the corridor.

She finally succumbed to the blood loss as a comforting green glow surrounded her.


	12. Sweet Recovery

_Well, here it is, the final chapter. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it just as much as I have, and just to add something different, you can each ask me one question in your review-nothing too personal, otherwise I'll give you my favorite color or somesuch._

_Again, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers. you make me feel all warm and fuzzy. If it seemed like yours got a litle cut cut off, I'm sorry. I blame the time of night it sometimes is when I reply. Slip of the mouse and all that. Thanks also to Gategirl for all of her work and effort and insight._

_Good knew to those who have found and read Power of the Gods: I am joining forces with writer/creator fondycheesehead to get it back on its feet, so you haven't seen the last of me!_

_I think I've covered it all. Enjoy!!_

* * *

The days passed slowly, with green riders and Weapons constantly making their way to the mending wing whenever they had a chance, or if they were just passing by, to visit the still unconscious Karigan. It often drove Master Mender Destarion batty to have so many visitors, but he took it in stride. Mara had taken to reading aloud to Karigan in her room, and on occasion, Estora took refuge by her bedside, chatting up a storm, even though she would get no response.

It was on one of these days that Karigan finally decided to wake up.

"…Originally intending for the dress to be cobalt, but now, I'm not so sure. Cobalt is so overpowering by itself, and mother disagrees when I tell her it should have accents of other colors. She is completely against it, saying that cobalt is the clan color, therefore the dress must be cobalt…" Estora gave an exasperated sigh. "I just want something simple."

Karigan tried to laugh, at the situation Estora found herself in, but ended up sighing instead.

"She thinks it should be all the finest silks, and of exquisite design. I could picture it in my head, and it all looks much too busy. I told her I would rather have a fairly simple dress made of an elegant fabric. I was thinking of a pale blue, something that sparkles in the sunlight. That would make up for any lack of exquisiteness from the gown—"

"Blue would bring out your eyes," Karigan croaked.

Estora gasped, turning to stare at the girl lying on the bed—indeed, wasting away on the bed, for she looked very pale and gaunt.

"Just don't go too pale or you will look half dead," Karigan continued when she got no response.

Finally recovering, Estora bounded from her chair and gently grasped Karigan's hand, giving a gentle squeeze. "Speak for yourself," she said through a broad smile, "You practically are half dead."

Karigan smiled weakly, looking over at her friend, her beautiful porcelain face lined with worry. "How long…have I been out?" she asked.

"Five days," Estora responded. "We've all been so worried about you. Ben did what he could for you; completely exhausted himself, actually. In fact, he had a room in the mending wing himself for a few hours. But he's back to his regular duties now, after saying that you need time more then anything.

Karigan only nodded.

"Garth returned from the wall just the other day and delivered a letter for you from Alton. It's on the table here when you're ready to read it."

Karigan nodded again.

"While he was here he said that he might just start moving your furniture in with you, since you're here so often."

Karigan laughed, then immediately regretted it. The fresh tissue forming across her abdomen ached with the laughter, and she would have doubled over in pain had she been standing. As she was, she curled into a loose ball, realizing that being on her side didn't really make things much more comfortable. With a groan, she turned onto her back again, Estora gently supporting her, and waited for the pain to ease. "What else have I missed?" she asked through a grimace.

Estora's face lit up with a smile as she reached for something on the table. "You missed this," she said, handing her a dark pink and perfect Hellebore bloom.

Karigan smiled, taking the winter rose from Estora's fingers. She started to ask who brought it, but was cut off.

"Fastion brought it by early this morning."

"Fastion," she mumbled, smiling into the large bloom. All of a sudden, memories came unbidden to her mind, and the smile vanished, and she swore. The ride to Selium; the information she delivered to the king; Everlise with her twin broadswords disappearing with the king through the secret passage; Fastion coming in later, calling for help, and running after them. "What happened?" she asked, her face lined with worry.

Estora looked about to answer, but something seemed to catch her eye at the doorway, and her opened mouth changed to a smile as she turned back to Karigan. "I think I'll let Fastion answer that one. Besides, he's better with all the gory details then I am," she said, giving her hand a final squeeze as she rose to leave.

"Estora," Karigan called, not letting go of her hand.

Estora turned back to her. "Yes?"

Karigan smiled. "Thank you."

Estora squeezed her hand again. "Of course, my friend." She turned to leave, and admonished Fastion not to overtire the recovering rider before she finally left the room.

Fastion took the chair that Estora had vacated and gently grasped Karigan's hand. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"I think I could have slept a little longer," she said, mocking weariness, and bringing a laugh out of the Weapon. Karigan only smiled, not daring to laugh again.

"First off, I regret to inform you that you have been decommissioned by Captain Mapstone and Master Mender Destarion until further notice."

"I can ride," Karigan said weakly.

"Of course you can," Fastion said with a smile. "So would you like to hear about the fall of Rhovan's Blade?" he asked dramatically.

"Oh yes."

"There's not really much to tell. You weakened her more then you think. You must have hit a nerve or something, for by the time the other Weapons and I caught up with her and the king, she was hardly using that arm. It looked like she was holding on to that blade with all she had. All I had to do was either focus my attentions on that side, or get her unarmed on the left side." Fastion seemed to beam in self-pride. "I did both."

"Don't let it go to your head," Karigan said with a smile, desperately trying not to laugh at the crestfallen look that crossed his face before it was replaced by a smile.

"I ended up swinging wide on her right. She tried to block with her left, which overextended her, and gave me a perfect opportunity to strike her with the flat of my blade on the back of the hand, forcing her to drop her sword. She defiantly surrendered without complaint. The king had Drent question her to find out who was behind her orders, but she doesn't know anything about him. Never saw his face or anything."

Fastion fell silent, reflecting on the happenings, and the relative calm that the castle now enjoyed.

Finally, Karigan broke it. "Fastion, what happened? You must have heard what was going on outside."

"I did, and I would have come to your aid, I wanted to desperately, but Everlise had someone else working with her. He threw a knife at Bryan before either of us even saw him, striking him in the chest, thankfully missing his lung, but not his rib. Master Destarion just released him yesterday. This man, Matthew Lancer, gave quite a fight before I finally beat him. By that time you were already down, and Everlise gone with the king."

"What happened with this Matthew Lancer character?"

"Drent had his way with him. Turns out he actually works for Everlise's employer, who was getting impatient, so he sent Matthew. He did give a name," he said hurriedly before Karigan could cut him off, "A legion of soldiers has been dispatched to Rhovanny to see what can be done to bring him to justice here. I don't think we should have a problem."

Karigan nodded, looking troubled. "Fastion, I'm sorry I couldn't hold her off longer."

"No, Karigan," he said, resting his hand on her cheek, "You did good. By what the king says, I doubt I would have done much better. Was she really that good?"

"Like fighting two of you," she answered. "And Kari is just fine, it's not quite such a mouthful."

Fastion smiled, leaning close to her. "Kari, your name is not a mouthful," he said with conviction, then, softening, "And I'm glad you're all right."

Karigan shrugged as best she could while lying on her back, "Oh, what's a little trouble?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nothing unusual when it comes to you." They shared a smile before Fastion softly brought his lips to hers, kissing her timidly at first, then deepened by the rider.

* * *

Mara chose that moment to stop by and see how Karigan was doing. She stopped abruptly just outside the open door, her eyes widening and a smile breaking out on her face before turning back the way she had come, a slight bounce in her step.


End file.
